Le Shinigami renait toujours de ses cendres
by Mamai
Summary: La légende du Shinigami est de revenir d'entre les morts... Mais est-ce seulement une légende ?
1. Prologue

Le Shinigami renaît toujours de ses cendres

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre** : néo-gothic enfin un petit début.

**Disclaimers** : Rien n'est à moi, les G-boys appartiennent à un groupe un touchti plus puissant que mon groupe à moi (composé de moua), ya que le prêtre qui est à moi.

**Auteur** : Mamai the psiko

**# # #**  changement de lieu

Prologue 

_Quand Dieu créa l'homme, il le voulut à son image : avec un esprit, une âme, un côté noir et l'autre blanc, laissant le hasard agir pour l'équilibre des choses._

_Mais l'utopie qu'il imaginait fut bien loin de la réalité. Les Hommes, perdus à cause du mal qu'il se faisaient et enivrés par le pouvoir qui leur avait été octroyé, errent maintenant entre Ciel et Terre afin de trouver repos à leurs souffrances._

_N'ayant personne pour les guider, ils prirent la forme d'âme démon nommés Kartas, créatures au pouvoir destructeur, capable d'intéragir dans le monde matériel._

_Ne sachant que faire des âmes damnées, Dieu les enferma dans un lieu banni pour qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais revenir sur l'Atsilouth, le monde des humains._

_Mais les guerres incessantes menées par les humains apportèrent un nombre si grand de Kartas, que Dieu fut vite dépassé._

Il créa alors des êtres capables d'aider ces âmes-démon à retrouver le chemin de la quiétude. On appelle ces êtres les Katarsis, des gardiens chargés de traquer les Kartas afin de les rediriger vers le Ciel.

_Pendant des siècles entiers, les Katarsis renvoyèrent les âmes-démons au Ciel, condamnant celles qui était dans le Tombeau banni, et cela jusqu'à la quasi disparition des spectres._

_Une grande période de paix s'en suivit et Dieu laissa ses "chasseurs de démons" sur Terre. Ils se cachèrent, se mêlant aux humains pour y vivre tranquillement._

_Récemment, une guerre terrible entre différent pouvoir politique éclata, en l'an 195 après que l'Homme ait colonisé l'espace, provoquant une nouvelle fois de réveille en masse des Kartas..._

_Les Katarsis sont de nouveau appelés par le Tout Puissant pour combattre ces infamies..._

Un nuage de vapeur s'éleva de la cuisine. Quatre en sorti précipitamment en toussotant joyeusement. L'américain l'aida à se ressaisir.

-Cha va aller Qchan ? demanda Duo en crachant quelques miettes de bretzels sur son camarade.

-Oui oui merci Duo… je te remercie de partager ta nourriture avec moi…

-chscuse… T'as encore des progrès à faire en cuisine mon vieux, remarqua t'il en voyant la fumée venant de la cuisine.

-Duo… Vas-t'en vite avant que je t'étripe…

L'américain haussa les épaules et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Il erra dans les couloirs, revenant sur ses pas, regardant négligemment les bouts de papier peint qui se décollaient par endroits… Passionnant tout ça… Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose depuis… 12H… c'est long 12 heures quand on vient de sortir d'une longue suite de missions qui se sont enchaînées durant 3 mois au moins. D'abords l'épuisement… Puis après, les pensées morbides.

Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de le tuer ?

Est-ce que j'aurais du m'enfuir au lieu de tout détruire ?

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du natté qui leva les yeux sur une fenêtre. Finalement, il décida de sortir. Sans rien dire à personne, il s'éclipsa discrètement dans les sous bois qui entouraient la planque. Il marcha un moment dans les broussailles environnantes pour atteindre le petit village le plus proche, qui était à environs une heure et demi de marche (pour un pilote de Gundam). Le vent frais lui donna la chair de poule au bout de quelques minutes, il était déjà congelé, mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait faire demi tour. La petite croix surplantant l'église du village l'appelait. Il arriva donc dans les premières rues du petit bled et se dirigea directement là où son instinct le guidait depuis qu'il était parti de la planque. Heureusement pour Duo qu'il n'avait rencontré aucun de ses camarades, il se voyait mal en train de leur expliquer qu'une église l'appelait… surtout les trois glaçons… Celui que Duo redoutais le moins était tout de même Trowa, qui était malgré tout gentil et qui ne jugeait pas les gens par ce qu'ils pensaient ou faisaient… Du moins c'était ce que le natté comprenait. Enfin, le bâtiment religieux s'étendait devant lui. Assez modeste mais joli. La grande porte en bois de chêne était gravée de plusieurs dessins et représentations d'anges et autres personnages de la bible sûrement. Il poussa la grosse porte qui grinça tout ce qu'elle savait et entra dans la grande salle sombre et froide. Une rangée de bancs identiques s'offrait à lui. Duo choisit le banc du fond dans un coin. Bien sûr il n'y avait personne dans le bâtiment de culte, mais ce n'étais pas plus mal. Il pria pour le père Maxwell et pour les victimes de la guerre. C'était une sorte de petite cérémonie que Duo s'imposait.

-Je peux vous aider ?

Duo sursauta et se leva d'un bond pour découvrir un jeune homme vêtu d'un vêtement de prête quasiment identique à celui de Duo.

-Je… Excusez moi mon père… Je ne vous avez pas entendu arriver…

-Ce n'est rien. Vous cherchez quelque chose de précis ? Je suis le prête de ce lieu.

-Vous êtes aveugle ?

Le jeune homme parut surpris puis souria à l'américain.

-Non. Je vous vois parfaitement bien, pourquoi cette question ?

-Vous avez les yeux, excusez moi l'expression,… presque vitreux.

-on me le dit souvent. Cela vous dérange-t-il ?

-Pas spécialement…, répondit calmement Duo. Vous vous occupez de cet endroit alors ? Ca à l'air tranquille je n'ai vu personne dans le village…

-Parce que le village à été déserté depuis longtemps.

Duo posa soudainement ses yeux sur le jeune prêtre s'arrachant à la contemplation du lieu de culte.

-Désert ? Pourquoi les gens sont-ils partis ?

-A cause de la grande peste bien sûr.

Duo cessa de respirer durant quelques minutes et du se donner une claque mentale pour inspirer de nouveau.

-La grande peste ? Mais ça fait des années qu'elle a été éradiquée…, fit Duo d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Je sais bien. Mais cela fait un moment qu'il n'y a plus que des voyageurs qui passe par ici. Je ne vois pas grand monde vous savez. Tout à l'heure j'ai été surpris de vous voir.

-Depuis combien de temps sont partis les villageois ?

-Depuis 700 ans, répondit le prêtre.

-C'est impossible la grande peste à surgis il y a seulement une dizaine d'années !

-Je ne vous parle pas de cette grande peste là…, continuait le jeune homme religieux.

-…

-Je plaisantais…, murmura le prêtre à l'oreille de Duo, qui se mit à le regarder d'un air ahuri.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de farceur mon père…

-Je sais…

-Vous êtes jeune pour être père quand même…

-Ah ah vous trouvez ? répliqua le prêtre en riant.

-Oui… Mais ça ne me dérange pas.

-Et bien je vous remercie mon fils. Laissez moi vous raccompagner à l'entrée de mon humble demeurre, vous ne devriez pas trainer dans les bois, le soir tombe vite ici. Les bois ne sont pas fréaquentable la nuit…, expliqua-t-il en marchant aux côté de l'américain. Même pour quelqu'un comme vous…, rajouta-t-il d'un ton mystérieux quand ils furent dehors. Bien… je vous souhaite de passer une excellente soirée mon jeune ami.

-Je vous remercie mon père, fit Duo intrigué.

-Mais de rien. Rappelez vous d'une chose, ce n'est pas Dieu qui décide de qui nous sommes, mais nos choix.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous devriez partir, eut Duo pour toute réponse. Au revoir.

Le prêtre referma la porte, laissant un natté plus que perplexe dehors. Ca alors, cet homme était vraiment bizarre… Duo jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se dit qu'il avait tout son temps pour rentrer… et pour réfléchir…

Oui… Peut-être que ça irait mieux s'il partait…

# # #

-Winner ? Tu ne sais pas où est passé cet imbécile de Maxwell ? il m'a encore chipé un Tshirt pour faire je ne sais quoi…, grogna le chinois.

Quatre fit un signe négatif de la tête. C'était une idée ou Duo devenait de plus en plus lunatique ? Par moment il était comme à son habitude, gaie, enjoué, un peu trop d'ailleurs… Mais à d'autre moment, il était comme déconnecté du monde réel. C'était effrayant. Quatre n'arrivait pas à comrendre ses camarades. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas une chochotte sinon il ne s'en sortirait plus.

-Tu peures Quatre ? demanda Trowa qui venait de fair irruption dans la pièce.

-Hin ? heu non non t'inquiète c'est l'ognon qu ime fais pleurer…

-Ah…

Olàl !! Ils avaient échangé plus de deux phrases ! incroyable pensa amèrement le jeune arabe. Si seulement… Il pouvait se défaire de ses sentiments grandissant dans son cœur… Il pourrait, il pourrait s'arrêter de se torturer l'esprit avec ses questions. Des questions sur son camarade français qu'il n'arrivait pas résoudre. Quatre poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se remit avec plus de vigueur et de conviction à sa tâche de cuisinier.

Duo ne rentra pas pour le repas ce soir, Quatre se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux partir à sa recherche.

-Nan… C'est un abruti mais il sait se débrouiller…, marmonna le chinois alors qu'il se saississait du plat de viande.

-Mais… s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

-Winner… Arrête de nous saouler en faisant ta mère poule… Assied toi et mange donc, ordonna le chinois.

-Je ne suis pas une mère poule ! Je me fais du souci parce que c'est mon ami c'est tout !

Tous surpris à un certain degré, ils observèrent leur camarade blond.

-Ne me parle plus comme ça Wufei. Je ne te manque pas de respect, alors fais en autant de ton côté, termina l'arabe en s'asseyant.

Wufei ne dis rien, simplement il avait les yeux encore plus noirs que d'habitude.

Comme si c'était le bon moment, Duo décida de revenir à ce moment précis.

-Salut les gars… Alors ça grignote ?

-Duo ! s'exclama Quatre. Mais où étais tu pass ? Je me suis fais du souci…, fit Quatr een se précipitant vers Duo, le scannant des pieds à la tête.

-Mais je me promenait Quat-chan. Et puis je suis entier.

-Tu aurais pu nous faire repérer…

-Je te remercie pour ta confiance Hee-chan… Je peux prendre un peu de viande Quatre ? fit-il en désignant le plat.

-oui bien sûr sers-toi.

-Mmh… Pas mal… Tu t'améliores…

Duo sentit un lourd regard sur lui et se tourna vers Wufei pour savoir ce qu'il avait encore fait pour troubler sa sainteté.

Arf, nan loup

C'est Heero.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hee-chan ?

-Il ne faut plus que tu partes à l'improviste comme tu l'as fait. Imagine si nous avions eut une mission entre temps ?

-Oh ! Hey ça va ! Commence pas à prendre tes grands airs avec moi monsieur-je-me-fais-autodétruire-sans-demander-l'avis-des-autres, répliqua l'américain sur un ton dur. Je ne suis pas ton subordonné je te signal, tu n'as rien à me dire. Si ça me chante d'aller me rouler dans les champs, ya que moi que ça regarde.

Heero lança un regard dédaigneux sur l'américain.

-Fais comme tu veux, Shinigami. Si tu veux faire bande à part, qu'a cela ne tienne.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais faire bande à part.

-Alors comme ça tout le monde est d'accord.

Les autres assistaient, impuissants à cet échange des plus tendu. Duo observa Heero droit dans les yeux pour terminer dans un sourire bien à lui. Un mélange de méchanceté et de moquerie.

-Oui, je crois que tout est clair. J'obéirais…

heero le regarda d'un air méfiant quand il fit demi tour vers sa chambre. 

Plus tard dans la nuit, Duo se leva sans bruit. Il fourra dans son sac l'essentiel, tatonnant pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Il partait. Il en avait marre de rester avec ces mêmes personnes qui se foutaient pas mal des autres. Wufei lui était très antipatique… Trowa était un introverti et l'américain n'avait pas très envie de jouer les interprètres. Quatre était un amour, Et Heero… Heero, c'était Heero. Jamais il ne changerait. Jamais il ne le verrai, et Duo le savais et prenait ça à la légère. Heero le grand le traité comme un chien. Il obéirais, oui, mais à lui même.

Quand il eut tout préparé, il rangea sa chambre, et sortit dans le couloir. Il trouva plus bas dans la maison le sac que Quatre trainait partout avec lui. Il l'ouvrit et y glissa un mot. Cette fois-ci, tout était prêt. De nouveau à l'air libre, il alla droit au cœur de la petite montagne pour y marcher tranquillement le reste de la nuit sans être surprit par quiconque. Partir, loin d'eux, se retrouver de nouveau seul, libre et indépendant. Durant sa marche nocturne, il ne cessa de penser aux yeux du prêtre… si bleus… tellement… inhumains…

Les yeux d'un damné.

L'américain rigola de ses propres pensées. Personne ne peut être damné à part lui.

**à suivre**

Commentaire : Prologue 4ème édition -- celle ci est totalement différentes des précédentes. Je l'ai fait sur un conseil d'une amie, et franchement je l'en remercie parce que c'est vrai qu'avant c'était, pardonnez moi l'expression, mais de la merde. Cette version est beaucoup plus dans l'esprit de la fic. Et au moins ça quelque chose à voir avec mon scénar… J'espère pour ceux qui ont lu la première version qu'il ne sont pas déçu de celle ci. Je sais que ça chage beaucoup mais ça correspond plus à l'histoire.

Valà A la prochaine.

Lapinus Story.


	2. Songes

Le Shinigami renaît toujours de ses cendres

**Série** : Gundam wing

**Genre** : OOC, on peut dire UA et Angts, sérieux, torture mental (légère ) trucs un peu dégu' si on a une très bonne imagination.

**Couple** : 1 - 2 34

**Disclaimers** : Les persos de gundam sont pas à moi, dommage… -- ya que le perso d'Isshaia qu iest à moi dans le rêve d'Heero.

**Auteur** : Mamai the psycopâtes et shootée au magnésium.

**# # #** changement de lieu (rêve, physique)

**_Italique_** : Rêves ou souvenirs selon le contexte.

**(****)** : Pensées du personnage

****

**Chapitre** **1** : Songe

_Merci, Ô Seigneur tout Puissant… De m'accorder la vie._

_Je ne suis qu'une infâme créature et pourtant je suis ton descendant quelque part…_

_Alors comment se fait-il que je sois si mauvais ? Moi et mes compagnons avons des pensées si noires. Tout est noir dans ce monde, et pourtant, on dit de vous que vous êtes un Être de Lumière. Pourquoi quelqu'un comme vous a-t-il créé des créatures si impures, hypocrites et aussi viles que nous ? Pourtant la douleur est là lorsque nous faisons ça, alors pourquoi l'existence de cet inconscient qui nous dicte d'aller jusqu'au bout de nos actes immondes : _

_Tuer nos semblables._

_Entretuez-vous._

_Déchirez-vous._

_Détruisez-vous, _

_jusqu'à la suppression totale de notre stupide espèce._

_Nous sommes nés pour nous détester, nous haïr… _

_Le mal est marqué au plus profond de ma chair. _

_Tes enfants se dévorent entre eux… Ecoute leurs lamentations, leurs cris de souffrance déchirant nos âmes. Et pourtant, nous continuons de nous battre dans l'ombre, toujours plus seuls et désespérés, mourant comme les feuilles des arbres en automne, tel un ballet morbide. Les cris de souffrance que mes semblables poussent avant de mourir déchirent l'air, nous enivrant dans une folie meurtrière sans limite._

_Je t'implore, Mon Seigneur tout Puissant._

_Ai pitié d'eux._

_Ils ne croient plus en rien._

_Ils suivent uniquement ce que leur instinct leur dicte de faire._

_Tuer._

_Transpercer._

_Déchirer._

_Pourfendre._

_Tout cela n'a plus de sens, je sens que je vais tuer à nouveau… Juste pour me sentir un peu mieux… Après j'arrêterai c'est juré… Encore un… Je t'en prie… Juste un. _

_Ce sentiment ne me quitte plus : _

_Je l'aime à en mourir…_

_Ne te moque pas._

_Je t'en supplie…_

_Sinon je devrai te tuer toi aussi._

_… Pardonne moi… Je ne peux plus me retenir : je dois sentir cette lame trancher ton corps. Mais il me dit que c'est mal… c'est mal, Seigneur ? … Evidemment, je vais être puni… Mais je n'y suis pour rien ! Ce sont les Hommes qui me rendent fou, et pourtant je suis un Katarsis, je dois me ressaisir. Je dois penser à ce qu'on l'on m'a enseigné.… _

_La liberté de nos âmes,_

_ par pitié,_

_ je vous conjure de les libérer… _

_Comme ça je pourrai rester avec lui… _

_Pour toujours…_

Il se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit-là encore. Heero était en sueur, et se leva donc pour prendre une douche. En y allant, il passa devant la chambre de Duo. Il dormait apparemment, car le japonais n'entendait aucun bruit. Il se déshabilla rapidement, la température ne dépassant pas les 15°C, et fila sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Heero laissa l'eau masser ses muscles meurtris par les multiples batailles qu'il avait menées, se décontractant sous la sensation de bien-être qui l'envahissait. Un frisson de contentement parcourut son corps qui appréciait pleinement cette remise en forme. Il ferma les yeux, et vit Duo. Il le regarda intérieurement se répétant qu'il était le plus grand imbécile qu'il ait jamais rencontré, que c'était aussi une des rares personnes à lui tenir tête aussi bien et qu'il était sans doute la personne la plus inconsciente qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Le Shinigami était vraiment très humain pour prétendre être un Dieu de Mort… Remarque, quand on regarde le monde dans lequel ils étaient… Les hommes se font la guerre… L'histoire se répète… les erreurs aussi. C'est vraiment un cercle vicieux, Heero détestait tout ça. Dans le fond, la compagnie de ce garçon ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé… Il ne savait pas comment réagir avec les personnes qui étaient « normales ».

Mais Duo était aussi quelqu'un de particulier, il semblait ouvert mais en y  réfléchissant,  le japonais se rendit compte que Duo ne lui avait jamais parler de son passé. Il se rappela ce qui s'était passé la veille : Heero savait parfaitement qu'il ne laissait pas l'américain indifférent, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris soudainement ? Il avait eu une attitude des plus étrange.

Et lui ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Il aimait bien Duo, c'est vrai. Mais à quel point ?

Une petite décharge électrique lui parcourant soudainement le bras droit lui remit les idées en place.

-Hnn…

Une nouvelle décharge coura sur son bras.

-… 

Il se sécha les cheveux gorgés d'eau, enfila un peignoir et retourna dans sa chambre. Heero repassa devant la chambre de l'américain, et instinctivement il entrouvrit la porte

-Heero ?

Quatre qui avait dû entendre le japonais prendre sa douche, se tenait dans le couloir avec un air endormi des plus adorable.

-Quatre…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu… tu as pris une douche ?

-Oui, j'avais chaud, je voulais me détendre un peu.

-Ah… Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais à la porte de Duo ?

Heero prit la main dans le sac, dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-Je voulais voir s'il dormait.

-Tu t'en veux pour hier soir ?

Heero fut surpris de la question mais ne laissa rien paraître.

-… Je ne sais pas. Je voulais juste voir s'il était là.

-Je vois… Je vais me coucher.

-Bonne nuit.

Quatre le regarda un moment sans rien dire, puis repartit dans sa chambre en baillant. Heero entrouvrit alors un peu plus la porte du pilote 02, pour apercevoir l'américain en train de dormir paisiblement. Il respirait calmement, la bouche légèrement ouverte, des mèches de cheveux courant ça et là sur ses épaules découvertes et son visage. Heero le contemplait quand Duo marmonna des gémissements étouffés. Le japonais s'approcha alors pour entendre ce qu'il disait et se pencha sur l'endormi.

-…Sœur Hélène…

Duo se tourna brutalement sur le côté, faisant  reculer le japonais qui eut peur d'avoir réveillé le jeune homme, mais il se tourna encore comme lorsqu'on fait un cauchemar. Heero ne demanda pas son reste et fila dans sa chambre. Une fois au calme, il médita un moment sur ce qu'il venait de voir : L'attitude du pilote la veille, ses cauchemars qu'il ne mentionnait à personne… Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce qui avait le plus dérangé le japonais, c'était qu'il avait vu le Dieu de la Mort pleurer, se sentir mal, il ne l'avait jamais imaginé autrement qu'en train de faire le comique, de sourire ou encore de faire de drôles de moues quand Heero lui disait de se taire. Ce soir il avait découvert une faille chez Duo, qu'il cachait aux autres. Mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? C'était mieux ainsi, en période de guerre, aucune faiblesse ne devait paraître, sinon c'était la mort assurée. Chacun se protégeait à sa façon, soit en voulant créer des liens, en se taisant, en étant dur, ou en faisant celui qui se moque de tout. Heero était perdu, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il allait devenir et préféra aller se coucher. La nuit porte conseil dit-on…  C'est   ce qu'on va voir… Peut-être que les choses auront bougées demain… Avant de s'endormir, Heero relata tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés : La rencontre de Duo sur le port avec Relena, Duo qui l'avait aidé à s'évader la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Sally. Jusqu'au jour où Heero fit cette erreur d'abattre l'avion des politiciens négociant la paix.

**# # #**

_-Heero… ?_

_-…Je…, Je ne suis qu'un imbécile ! s'exclama t'il._

_Duo posa sa main sur l'épaule du japonais, réconfortant._

_-Hey… C'était pas de ta faute… C'est OZ qui nous a tendu un piège…_

_-J'aurais dû le savoir !_

_Duo attrapa son camarade par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux, plongeant ses yeux améthystes plus profondément en Heero qu'il ne le savait._

_-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Heero. _

_-…_

_-On fait tous des erreurs… Moi le premier, ajouta t'il en un murmure._

_-Duo…_

_L'américain fit un petit sourire en coin, augmentant légèrement la pression sur l'épaule du japonais._

_-T'inquiète pas. On va leur rendre la monnaie de la pièce ! Et au quintuple ! Tu verras comment on va les massacrer ! Treizou s'en mordra les doigts !!!_

_-…_

_-Hey…. Reste pas dans ton coin, mon gars. _

_Heero ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à l'attitude de son allié, mais il l'écoutait quand même._

_-Aller viens j'vais nous offrir une glace _

_-Hnn…_

_-Mhhm… Pas très convainquant, mais je prends ça pour un oui. De toutes façons faut pas rester ici._

_-Je suis d'accord avec toi pour une fois…, soupira le japonais en se levant._

# # #

Heero se remémorait ce moment tout en s'endormant, et fit une grimace qu'on aurait pu prendre pour une esquisse de sourire. Mais la suite de la nuit lui réservait bien d'autres surprises : les rêves, les songes, les cauchemars… Tout cela était un monde dans lequel Heero et sa logique ne pouvaient rien faire. Un endroit où il ne pouvait rien maîtriser : Il devenait faible et mièvre, et avait l'impression qu'un poignard était pointé sur son cœur en permanence, revivant tous ces instants pénibles qu'il avait vécus.

La petite fille et son chien.

L'explosion.

Puis après, le silence… Sentir la faucheuse tout près, sans aucunes mauvaises intentions, chercher, guider, passer au peigne fin les moindres recoins du champ de la déflagration, des débris de carcasses calcinées de MS partout. Heero l'avait sentie, et elle, elle l'avait fixé, lui. Il ne l'avait pas vue clairement, mais le souffle froid qu'il avait senti sur ce qui avait été quelques heures auparavant, une petite colline verdoyante, inondée de soleil (comme les cheveux de la gosse), lui prouvèrent que la Mort rodait. Elle l'avait frôlé, comme pour lui dire qu'elle l'attendait, ou peut-être qu'elle le remerciait au contraire, de lui apporter des âmes jeunes et fraîches.

# # #

Il marchait parmi les bouts de ferraille, suivant le courant d'air froid qui le guidait depuis plus de 20 minutes, quand il ne sentit plus rien. Il baissa les yeux au sol et découvrit une petite masse de couleur crème (et noire) sous une poutre en acier. Il creusa avec ses mains dans un état second.

_Le petit chien…_

_Il était mort, sûrement écrasé par le poids de la poutre et par le feu. Heero connaissait la suite de son rêve : Il allait ramener le petit chien pour l'enterrer et ne pas oublier la petite fille, puis il allait se faire sacrément engueuler par le vieux robotisé… Mais cette fois-ci, le japonais entendit quelques petits gravats tomber à ses pieds. Il leva les yeux pour apercevoir une silhouette perchée en haut d'un tas de ferrailles ensanglantées. Un rayon de soleil l'aveugla juste avant qu'il puisse distinguer cette personne. Le rayon disparut en même temps que la silhouette. Heero en profita pour ouvrir un œil et mieux regarder le lieu de l'apparition quand un nouveau petit éboulement raisonna derrière lui à quelques mètres. L'asiatique fit volte face pour voir à nouveau la même personne. Il commença à s'approcher de l'inconnue (il creusait ?), quand celui-ci releva la tête en direction d'Heero qui se figea dans sa marche, surpris. L'inconnue disparut du champ de vision du soldat qui courait dans la direction où il avait vu cette (femme ?) personne. Mais il ne trouva rien, pas une trace de pas lui signalant le passage d'un humain. Il vit une ombre plus loin sur sa gauche qui disparaissait derrière des décombres._

_-HOI !!! _

_Seul un rire moqueur lui répondit. Heero regardait tout autour de lui ne sachant pas d'où venait cette voix. Un bruit de métal tordu par la pression grinça au dessus de sa tête. Le japonais se tourna vivement pour faire fasse à la (chose) personne qui allait apparaître comme les fois précédentes, mais ce fut un cadavre calciné qui tomba par morceaux sur lui. Il poussa un cri en se protégeant le visage, tandis que la voix riait de plus belle comme un enfant qui se réjouit d'avoir jouer un mauvais tour._

_Surprise._

_Peur._

_Dégoût._

_Et la voix qui riait encore et encore, Heero ne voulant pas céder à la panique qui le gagnait, il devait garder son sang froid dans n'importe quelle situation. Un souffle glacé, digne de ceux qu'il y a dans le grand nord, se glissa le long de son cou. Heero eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des milliers d'aiguilles, et que son cœur était oppressé par un étau._

_Angoisse._

_Peur._

_Heero pivota lentement la tête pour faire face à la personne qui faisait mumuse avec lui depuis maintenant 10 bonnes minutes, s'attendant au visage hideux de la Faucheuse telle qu'il l'imaginait._

_Oui. Il avait compris que c'était elle qui le faisait tourner en rond depuis tout à l'heure, et aussi qu'elle avait décidé, quoi que ce soit, qu'elle infligerait une punition au soldat._

_Mais laquelle ?_

_Heero crut qu'il allait s'évanouir : La petite fille se tenait devant lui et elle le regardait. Le soldat ne put la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait la peau noircie par le feu, craquelée, dure, aussi brillante que le métal du DeathSythe de Duo (Qui ?), et pourtant elle arrivait à bouger. Heero sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour lorsque la fillette sourit, faisant craquer les commissures de ses lèvres brûlées en un rictus irréel. Elle fit un pas en direction du japonais, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ce fichu contrôle sur ses émotions : ça devenait insupportable. Instinctivement, Heero recula quand elle voulut le toucher. Son sourire se changea alors en une grimace mécontente de gosse à qui l'on refuse un bonbon._

_-Oniisan… Tu veux plus jouer ?_

_-Non, répondit Heero d'un ton froid. Vas-t'en._

_La gamine se tut et s'arrêta quelques secondes avant que son visage, déjà déformé par les brûlures, ne le soit également par la colère et… la haine._

_-ONIISAN T'ES MECHANT !!! TU ES OBLIGE DE JOUER AVEC MOI  !!! cria la gamine, hurlant au bout de quelques secondes où le soldat ne disait rien. C'EST TOI QUI M'AS TUE !!! _

_Heero sentit enfin le poignard s'enfoncer dans son cœur, lui arrachant des cris de douleur qu'il ne pouvait plus réprimander à présent. Il hurla lui aussi à la gamine._

_-OUI C'EST VRAI : JE T'AI TUE !!! MAIS MOI JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !!!_

_-JE TE DETESTE ! JE TE DETESTE ! __JE TE DETESTE ! continuait de beugler la môme en se bouchant les oreilles._

_La petite fille sanglotait, toujours hurlante, se bouchant les oreilles. Ses cris ramenèrent lentement Heero à la raison, malgré la douleur qui lui martelait le cœur. Comment avait-il pu s'emporter de la sorte ? Il attendit qu'elle se calme, et quand elle eut fini de pleurer et de crier, elle leva doucement la tête vers le jeune homme._

_-C'est de ta faute si j'ai mal, oniisan…, fit-elle, rancunière._

_-Je sais, murmura Heero. Mais tu ne dois pas rester ici._

_-Mais il m'a dis que je devais jouer à la mort avec toi, parce que c'était toi qui m'avais tué._

_Chaque parole était une blessure pour le japonais, qui se sentait vide, épuisé. Mais la fillette venait de dire quelque chose d'étrange._

_-Qui t'as dis ça ?_

_-Un Shinigami, fit la fillette enjouée. Tu veux le voir ?_

_-Non. Je sais qui c'est, répondit Heero d'un ton las._

_-Ah bon ? _

_Heero posa doucement sa main sur le front brûlé de la gamine. Celle-ci sursauta._

_-Oniisan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-Je t'aide à rentrer chez to, lâcha-t-il en sortant son revolver._

_La gamine ne put que voir les yeux emplis de larmes du soldat avant que sa vision n'explose en rouge. Le petit corps calciné s'effondra sur le sol, le bruit de la détonation résonnant encore dans l'air. Heero sentit que ses jambes ne le portaient plus et s'écroula à son tour, les yeux vides d'expression et fixant ses mains._

_-Go… men…na… sai…, hoqueta-t-il._

_Il avait sentit l'incompréhension de la fillette au moment où il avait tiré. Le corps fit naître une sorte de vapeur blanche, qui semblait… chanter ? _

_Un chant triste et nostalgique. Heero regarda la fumée s'envoler vers le ciel, et ferma les yeux. Il pleurait toujours quand une main glacée se posa sur son épaule._

_-Bon travail. _

_Heero se tourna pour voir la silhouette qu'il avait aperçue quelques minutes avant. C'était un homme, les cheveux mi longs, noirs comme de l'encre, voletant autour de son visage, puis ses yeux bleus et vitreux, inhumains…_

_Et le canon froid du petit magnum, posé entre ses yeux. Heero ne comprit rien et bredouilla._

_-I…sshaia ?_

_-Bonne nuit._

# # #

-NON !

Heero se redressa d'un bond sur son lit. Il avait le souffle court, haletait, et il était trempé de sueur. Il ferma les yeux, déglutissant régulièrement, essayant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Il resta assis pendant de longues minutes où il essaya de se remémorer la personne qu'il avait vu en rêve. Le nom lui était déjà sortit de la tête. Il laissa ses jambes dans le vide et tenta de se lever, mais il chancela et dû s'appuyer sur le rebord du lit. Heero se traîna jusqu'à sa fenêtre qu'il ouvrit pour prendre un peu l'air. Un frisson parcourut son corps trempé au contact de la brise nocturne. Quel rêve… Il était si… différent. Heero contempla le paysage qui se profilait devant lui, immense étendue de vieux bâtiments, de végétations poussant n'importe comment. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le visage de la personne qu'il avait vue en rêve.

Il fallait qu'il s'en rappelle.

Une douleur lui monta au crâne, le forçant à s'arrêter là. Demain, il s'excuserait auprès de Duo, de la façon dont il lui avait dit… après leur mission, évidemment. Il se frotta la tête, ferma les yeux, et se les massa doucement  en un mouvement circulaire pour faire passer l'élancement qui devenait de plus en plus présent, puis se rassit sur son lit. Comment faisait Quatre déj ? Ah… oui.

Le japonais s'installa sur le bord de la fenêtre et observa la nuit, ses bruits, sa nature… Instinctivement, il leva les yeux au ciel pour apercevoir la grosse lune ronde et brillante au dessus de la petite métropole. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle lui rappela le Pilote 02, Shinigami. Etrange, mystérieuse, froide, inquiétante… Mais en même temps douce, mielleuse, belle, envoûtante… Comme lui. Comme ce type dans son rêve, les même sensations. Et pourtant, dans cette nuit bleutée, le soldat parfait sentait un vide en lui. Quelque chose lui manquait, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sentait ainsi… Si Docteur J savait ça, il le rappellerait à l'ordre. Mais ce vide était là, et plus les mois passaient, plus il grandissait. Heero avait hâte de commencer une nouvelle mission, s'en devenait tellement insupportable des fois, qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser à force de réfléchir sur ce « manque ». Quatre allait finir par s'en apercevoir et il se sentirait obligé d'en parler. Ce que le japonais appréciait néanmoins chez le jeune arabe, c'était sa discrétion. Il retourna à sa contemplation de la lune… Elle était si grosse ce soir là, qu'on aurait presque pu la toucher. Heero écarquilla lentement les yeux.

-Une lune rousse ?

Heero secoua la tête et repartit se coucher sans prendre la peine de fermer sa fenêtre et s'endormi aussitôt dans un profond sommeil veillé par la lueur lunaire.

**à suivre**

Note de l'auteur :

Biennnn. Premier chapitre finiiiiiiiii. - . Je tiens à préciser qu'au Japon, la Lune rousse est signe de très très très mauvaise augure Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, mais ça symbolise un peu un événement démoniaque ou un truc dans le style je crois, bref c'est un truc pas cool. Valà. J'ai un peu beaucoup martyrisé Heero dans ce chapitre ma bon, faut bien un peu de torture lol. Et non je suis pas une sadique :p c'est même pô vrai .

Bien je vous laisse

Mamai.   

Note des Gundams Boys à l'intention des lecteurs : Help us… pleaseeee !!!


	3. Mission, partie 1

Le Shinigami renaît toujours de ses cendres

****

**Série** : Gundam wing

**Genre** :OOC, Angts, UA, violence, **yaoi**, questions internes sans queues ni tête, **lemon** implicite.

**Couple** : Pour l'instant c'est flou flou. Un peu de brouillard perturbera encore ce chapitre…

**Auteur** : Mamai toujours Le chtarbée de service.

# # # changement de lieu

  flash back

avancement dans le temps (important : deux trois jours plus ou moins)

Les retours à la ligne signalent un changement de point de vue ou un petit avancement dans le temps

(Comment ça c'est le bordel dans mes notes ?)

****

**Chapitre** **2** : Missions, partie 1

_Seigneur…_

_Que dois-je faire ?_

_Je me sens si mal maintenant, pourquoi devons nous subir tout ceci ?_

_Pourquoi ressentons-nous les mêmes sentiments, émotions et douleurs que les humains ?_

_Nous ne sommes même pas des humains à part entière, ni même vraiment des démons._

_Que sommes-nous ?_

_A tes yeux ?_

_A ceux des humains ?_

_Aux siens... ?_

_Que suis-je pour lui ?_

_Mon esprit est si confus…_

_Je t'en pris, Père, aide-moi,_

_Je suis perdu._

_Seule une main pourra me guider vers le bonheur._

_C'est ce que tu m'as dit, ce que j'ai entendu…_

_M'aurais-tu menti ?_

_Non._

_Je ne supporterai pas cette trahison._

_Je serai fou s'il venait à me trahir, lui._

_Mon cœur en mourrait._

_Tous nous mourrons de cette douleur que tu nous a offerte,_

_Mais qui n'est pas vraiment à nous._

_Les autres apportent la douleur._

_J'ai mal, pourquoi suis-je obligé de souffrir ainsi ?_

_C'est injuste. Ils meurent les uns après les autres,_

_Et bientôt, nous auront cessé d'exister._

_Du plus profond de mon âme,_

_Je les déteste._

Le soleil étendait sa douce chaleur matinal quand Quatre se réveilla. Il s'étira comme un bienheureux, gémissant de bien-être. Ses yeux bleus cristal s'ouvrirent lentement. La journée s'annonçait plutôt bien : Le doux soleil d'automne dans la chambre, ses teintes pastels harmonieuses. Le jeune arabe regarda à sa fenêtre : Le paysage était si beau ! Les arbres prenaient des couleurs oranges, rouges, jaunes et le ciel, encore en train de se réveiller, tirait sur le rose, le mauve et le bleu traînassant de la nuit qui tardait à partir. Il observait cette endroit avec plaisir quand il se décida enfin à descendre pour déjeuner. Il se fit un thé et mit très peu de confiture pour en laisser aux autres consommateurs. Il se leva soudain pour chercher le journal du jour, histoire de se renseigner sur ce qui se passait, et revint sans remarquer la présence de Trowa qui était arrivé entre temps. Quatre était plongé dans sa lecture et manqua de tomber de sa chaise quand Trowa engagea la conversation.

-Bonjour Quatre, fit calmement le français

-T, Trowa !! Oh pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu…, s'excusa l'arabe plus gêné par le léger sourire que lui faisait le jeune homme, que de ne pas l'avoir vu.

-C'est rien.

Un court silence s'installa. Le blondinet en profita pour détailler le visage du français. Sa façon de poser ses lèvres sur le rebord de la tasse, et d'avaler ensuite le liquide chaud du café serré dont lui seul avait le secret. Le regard de Trowa se posa sur celui de Quatre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Heu… rien.

-… ?

-Je… je me demandais seulement si OZ aller faire quelque chose…

-Je n'en sais rien. Malgré la suite de missions que nous avons eus…C'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'il ne s'est rien passé de vraiment radicale…

-Oui. Je trouve ça inquiétant, ajouta gravement l'arabe. J'espère qu'OZ ne nous prépare rien de compromettant, mais d'un autre côté, ça ferait peut-être bouger les choses…

-Comment ça ?

-Heero s'impatiente, lâcha le blond.

La tasse de Trowa s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et la table, les yeux légèrement étonnés, fixant Quatre qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il sursauta brusquement comme piqué par quelque chose.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Il se leva, l'air complètement troublé par ce qu'il venait de dire et rangea ses affaires vite fait sous le regard quelque peu ébahi de son camarade français. Celui-ci se leva à son tour, attrapant le bras de l'arabe au passage.

-Quatre, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Quatre regarda Trowa droit dans les yeux.

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas bien tout d'un coup.

Le blondinet commençait effectivement à tirer vers le blanc quand le français décida de l'aider à s'installer sur le fauteuil du salon. L'arabe semblait mal en point mais rassura le brun.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Trowa. Ça va passer… Je me sens juste un peu angoiss

-Angoiss ?

-C'est rien, je t'assure que ça va passer, le rassura Quatre.

Le français à peu près soulagé, retourna à son déjeuner avec un peu moins d'appétit. Il fixa le pot de confiture. Il avait vu que Quatre s'était privé de confiture pour lui en laisser, sachant que eux seuls en prenaient et il le remercia intérieurement.

Mais… Pourquoi le petit blond était-il angoiss ?

Un moment après, les deux asiatiques s'étaient levés et avaient déjeuné comme d'habitude. Le petit malaise de Quatre était passé et il était actuellement assis à côté du japonais pour examiner leur prochaine mission.

Heero tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier, Quatre au dessus de son épaule pour mettre au point une stratégie de repli au cas où. Ils devaient seulement espionner et faire sauter une base qui produisait beaucoup plus de fer ces derniers temps. Le schéma classique avant la fabrication en masse d'armes. Deux d'entre eux devaient s'infiltrer pour installer les bombes, les trois autres devaient surveiller les alentours pour éviter une surveillance de plus aux deux exécuteurs. Quatre donnait les directives à ses coéquipiers.

-Heero et Trowa, vous vous chargerez d'installer la bombe. Wufei tu seras au sud, moi au nord-est et enfin Duo au nord-ouest… … Ah… ? Il n'est pas l ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin…, fit le français. Il doit encore être en train de dormir…

-Je vais le chercher, se proposa le chinois.

Quel fainéant cet américain, comment pouvait-il dormir aussi longtemps ?

Il monta lentement les marches sentant au fond de lui une certaine gêne. Il arriva devant la porte du natté, et toqua deux fois. Rien.

-Maxwell ? Debout, lève-toi.

N'entendant aucunes réactions ou grognements, il se décida à entrer, bien déterminé à accomplir son devoir jusqu'au bout.

-Maxwell ? insista Wufei en ouvrant la porte. Maxw…

Les fenêtres de la chambre étaient grandes ouvertes laissant l'air frais d'automne entrer librement dans la chambre, installant un froid mal accordé avec l'énergie de son habituel occupant. Wufei s'approcha du lit, regarda dans la petite commode. Rien. Plus rien. Le chinois sortit d'un pas plus que furieux de la chambre de l'américain.

Quatre continuait ses explications en attendant le dernier pilote quand une bombe blanche entra comme un ouragan dans la pièce.

-Wufei, mais…

-MAXWELL S'EST FAIT LA MALLE !!! hurla le chinois.

-Quoi ?! mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Wufei, s'exclama l'arabe. Tu en est sûr ?

- Evidemment !!! Je doute qu'il aille se promener en emportant avec lui toutes ses affaires personnelles et en ayant fait son lit, répliqua sèchement l'asiatique.

Heero plissa imperceptiblement les yeux et se tourna vers le blondinet.

-Quatre ?

-O, oui ? balbutia-t-il                      

-Nous avons vraiment besoin de Duo pour cette mission ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Yui ?

-Que la mission est parfaitement réalisable avec seulement 4 éléments.

-Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? insista le chinois.

-Heero a raison, coupa calmement Trowa. Je pense que nous sommes tout à fait capable de faire ça seuls. Il suffira juste de n'envoyer qu'un seul d'entre nous poser la bombe…

-Et qui va remplacer Maxwell ?

-Je remplacerai Duo, répliqua le français.

-De toutes façons, nous devrons faire sans, conclut Heero.

Ils se turent, Wufei fronçant toujours les sourcils, chacun dans leurs pensées : La discussion était close.

Quatre s'occupait des derniers préparatifs, prenant soin de ne rien oublier, de ranger les choses importantes en évidence de façon à tout avoir sous la main s'ils devaient partir précipitamment. La lueur du début d'après-midi éclairait doucement sa chambre. Où l'américain avait-il pu aller… ? Il n'avait rien « senti », que se soit hier, ce matin, et même cette nuit… Quand était-il parti ? Pourquoi ?

Les questions fusaient dans la tête du blond quand il perçut un sentiment qui lui pinça le cœur.

Angoisse.

La crise passa rapidement lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Un petit rayon de soleil se laissait voir sous la porte de Duo, le sentiment ne lui faisait plus mal mais il était toujours là.

[Ca ne m'appartient pas… A qui est-ce ?]****

Il ouvrit la porte qui grinça légèrement. A la fenêtre, Heero regardait dehors, les yeux perdus sur l'horizon.

-Heero ? appela tout bas l'arabe.

Heero se tourna brusquement vers le blond. Le sentiment avait disparut. Le regard plat d'Heero fit tressaillir le jeune homme.

-Oui ?

Tout à coup mal à l'aise, Quatre souria nerveusement quand le japonais haussa un sourcil agacé. [Il perd trop facilement sa patience…]

-Tu as une idée de ce que Duo peut faire ?

-… Aucune, répondit simplement le soldat parfait en détournant la tête. Tu peux dire aux autres que le départ est fixé dans 15 minutes.

-D'accord.

Quatre sorti de la pièce. En descendant les marches il se demanda soudain ce que faisait le japonais dans la chambre du fugueur.

Il resserra quelques vis avant d'embarquer la bombe dans son sac. Tout était prêt, et il n'avait plus qu'a partir pour accomplir sa mission… Sans « lui ». Pourquoi n'avait-il rien entendu quand ce baka d'américain avait prit la poudre d'escampette.. ? C'est là que le talent de Shinigami se fait connaître : c'était un furtif, il se glissait partout, sans bruit, discret, d'une angoissante présence quand il le voulait. Malgré les morts, il continuait de sourire, à un tel point qu'Heero en avait des nausées.

Jalousie.

Pourquoi ce garçon arrivait-il à rire et pas lui ? Il en était de même pour l'arabe. Toujours agréable, accueillant, généreux… C'était à vomir. Tout à l'heure, quand il était entré, Heero avait eut envie de l'étrangler. De voir cet hypocrite le supplier de ses yeux bleus cristal, si innocents, et pourtant si coupable. Le blond tuait lui aussi, il n'était pas aussi propre que son air le laissait croire. Heero se savait parfaitement capable de le tuer d'un tour de mains bien placé sur la nuque et il aurait parfaitement pu le faire, il en avait eut envie et en avait la possibilité.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? se demanda le japonais d'une voix tremblante.

Il perdait prise sur ses nerfs, il fallait au plus vite faire quelque chose. Quatre était son ami et les autres aussi. Pourquoi… Pourquoi avait-il des pensées si violentes ? Pourquoi voudrait-il le tuer ?

Heero se rendait compte des horreurs auxquelles il venait de penser : Il fallait qu'il retienne son côté tueur… Contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières. Heero était un soldat, il avait été entraîné et désensibilisé à ces choses. Pourtant, au fond de lui-même, il était fatigué et était tenté d'ouvrir son cœur. Comme le faisait Quatre et le natté. Le départ de Duo lui prouva alors que la présence de l'américain bavard allait lui manquer.

Qui… Qui aurait pu penser que Duo allait partir ainsi ?

Pour seule réponse, l'ordinateur émit un « bip » bien connu de son propriétaire qui regarda l'écran après quelques cliques. Le docteur J apparut sur l'écran…

Ils s'occupaient de vérifier les derniers préparatifs avant de partir, quand le japonais les appela. Etonnés, il entrèrent dans la baraque pour y voir l'asiatique assis devant son écran. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils virent le mentor d'Heero qui prit la parole en premier.

-Docteur J… vous devez savoir que le pilote 02 est parti.

-Je suis au courant, lâcha-t-il calmement, s'attirant par la même les regards interrogateurs des autres adolescents.

-Vous le saviez ? demanda Quatre.

-Non, avoua-t-il. Mais le docteur G va vous expliquer.

Celui-ci apparut instantanément sur le moniteur.

-… Avant de commencer, avez-vous des questions au sujet de la mission qui vous a été confiée ?

-Est-ce que vous aviez prévu son départ avant de faire les plans de la mission ? questionna aussitôt le japonais.

-Non. Nous avons décidé de lui en retirer la responsabilité, expliquait-il.

-Mais…, commença l'arabe. Sans Duo la mission est-

-Réalisable, le coupa G. Vos êtes parfaitement capable de vous débrouiller sans lui.

-…

-Où est-il ? demanda soudain Wufei.

-… Quelque part. Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir…

Le chinois soupira d'exaspération.

-Il est en mission ? intervint le français.

-Oui.

Les yeux d'Heero se réduisirent à deux fentes de fauve, faisant sourire G de satisfaction.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

-Quelle genre de mission ?

-… Je ne vous le dirai pas. Cela doit rester secret… Même pour vous.

Constatant le regard noir de colère contenue du soldat parfait, il le fixa avant d'ajouter à son adresse.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Qu'il accomplisse sa mission en solo ?

-… Oui.

Quatre posa un regard intrigué sur son compagnon qui restait impassible.

-Tu semble oublier, commença G, que vous avez tous été formés pour agir indépendamment dans n'importe quelle situation… Duo ne fait pas exception à la règle. Par ailleurs, penses-tu réellement qu'il ai vraiment besoin de vous ? Certes il ne te surpasse pas au niveau de la force et il n'égal pas la réflexion de Quatre… Mais de loin, ils vous surpasse en connaissance psychologique. Duo est sans pitié sur un champ de bataille, c'est un assassin hors-pair. Il connaît parfaitement la douleur et elle fait partie de lui… Duo peut accomplir des missions extrêmement téméraires sans votre aide. De vous quatre, Tu aurais dû être le premier à t'en souvenir, Heero Yui.

-Il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut pas réaliser seul, répliqua froidement l'asiatique.

Pour toute réponse, il récolta un sourire de la part du mentor.

-Il faut absolument que vous accomplissiez cette mission, continua G. Vous irez rejoindre Duo juste après, une fois qu'il aura fait ce qu'il doit faire.

Juste avant de couper la communication, Quatre posa une dernière question.

-Sa mission est sans danger de mort ?

-De mort ? Winner… Tu es en train de parler du Shinigami… Qui plus est, je ne pense pas qu'il s'ennuie…, ajouta-t-il avec humour.

-?!

-A bientôt.

L'écran s'éteignit dans un petit soufflement et le silence s'installa avant que Wufei ne le brise.

-Tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'il ne faut pas se soucier de Maxwell…

-Oui… Allons-y Heero, fit Trowa en se dirigeant vers la petite camionnette.

Il avait chaud, il transpirait. Son partenaire au-dessus de lui haletait et s'écroula en un râle sur le torse humide de sueur du jeune pilote. Le téléphone sonna soudain dans un bruit strident, faisant grogner le soldat qui se leva pour répondre. L'autre attendait patiemment qu'il finisse. Le soldat, qui était bien gradé et assez mignon, s'assit sur le lit à côté de son partenaire.

-Faut que je parte en mission, râla-t-il.

-Encore ? gémit l'autre soldat. Tu ne peux pas demander à tes supérieurs de te laisser un ou deux jours de congés en plus ?

-Je ne peux pas refuser, soupira-t-il. C'est une mission importante.

-Quelle genre de mission ? demanda le jeune homme.

L'autre le regarda, gêné.

-Ce…C'est confidentiel… je ne peux pas t'en parler…Même à toi.

-Alors je boude.

Et le pilote se tourna en faisant la tête.

-Ah, le prend pas comme ça…

-Nan, je boude. Tu me fais pas confiance…

Voyant que ses caresses étaient refusées, le gradé soupira.

-Excuse-moi…, soupira-t-il, vaincu. … Tu te rappelles des nouvelles armures Virgos dont le général Treize avait parl ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répliqua le jeune pilote plus du tout fâché pour le coup.

-Et bien, il m'a chargé de transmettre les plans aux mécaniciens en chefs qui s'occupent des productions en série… Et là, je dois partir dans 1 demi heure pour récupérer les dossiers.

-Où est ton rendez-vous ?

-Dans un square qui se trouve dans quartier chaud de L2.

-Je peux venir ? demanda son amant les yeux pétillants.

-Non.. C'est un coin mal famé… En plus il paraît que c'est le quartier où la fameuse église Maxwell a brûlé… Cette histoire me fout la chair de poule…

Il regarda sa montre-sans voir le sourire malsain qui avait soudain étiré les lèvres de son partenaire-et voyant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure, il pesta. L'autre pilote était songeur et sans relever les yeux du point invisible qu'il fixait, il demanda à son amant d'une voix mielleuse :

-Dis-moi… Pourquoi t'es-tu engagé dans l'armée d'OZ ?

Le soldat s'arrêta dans son élan fixant avec surprise son compagnon.

-Je… Pour apporter la paix, répondit-il simplement.

L'autre releva son regard pour le planter dans celui de son amant. Il se leva sans prendre la peine de se couvrir, ses long cheveux cascadant sur ses reins.

-Et bien c'est un mauvais choix, répliqua-t-il presque en chantonnant.

Le pilote au long cheveux se tourna vers le soldat qui fixait maintenant avec horreur le revolver pointé sur lui.

-Mais.. Qu'est-ce que-

-Je te remercie pour tes renseignements…, souria-t-il.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Tu le saura bien assez tôt, répondit l'autre en riant.

Le soldat d'OZ essaya de gagner du temps.

-…Et… Et notre nuit ?

Le jeune pilote sembla réfléchir un petit moment avant de répondre.

-…Ah ! « Ca » ? Une clef pour la réussite de ma mission bien sûr…, continuait le jeune pilote. Tu t'es fait berner comme un bleu, un vrai jeu d'enfant, riait le garçon au long cheveux.

-Tu oublis que je suis caporal… Si tu me tue, ma disparition sera vite remarquée, et ils retrouveront ta trace.

-Et alors ? Pour moi tu es un ennemi parmi tant d'autres, expliqua narquoisement le jeune pilote.

En un geste rapide, le jeune gradé attrapa son arme et la pointa vers son ex-amant qui réagit instantanément en lui tirant une balle dans la main, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

-Tu veux jouer c'est ça ? siffla le jeune homme, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes de fauves.

-… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis Shinigami.

Sur cette seule phrase il tira trois balles dans le cœur de son ennemi, qui s'effondra au sol. Sans attendre une seconde, il se dirigea vers l'armoire, enjambant le corps encore fumant du soldat d'où provenait une tâche sombre qui se répandait rapidement sur le sol. Il enfila vite fait un uniforme d'OZ et refit sa natte. Avant de partir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce, puis regarda le cadavre qui commençait déjà à raidir.

-Je devrais peut-être le planquer…

Hésitant un court instant, il attrapa le corps sous les aisselles et le fourra dans l'armoire. Il ferma la porte, mit la clef dans sa poche et partit vers son rendez-vous.

Quand il arriva dans le quartier, il enfonça un peu plus sa fidèle casquette et referma sa veste. L'informateur attendait dans l'endroit convenu, ce qui enjoua encore plus le natté. Brefs échanges, même pas de « merci », « au revoir », juste le relais. Les documents sont entre les mains du faux soldat qui repart quelques secondes après. L'informateur, soulagé de s'être enfin débarrassé de cette mission, prit le chemin du retour, sans savoir qu'il allait payer assez cher sa méprise. A peine eut-il le dos tourné qu'il sentit un éclair lui déchirant le dos, et deux doigts qui maintenaient une forte pression sur sa langue, l'empêchant de crier. Son assassin ne dit rien, pas un mot.

Juste un souffle.

Le couteau s'enfonça un peu plus dans la chair du malheureux, faisant craquer quelques vertèbres qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Une minute passa qui sembla être une éternité  pour le pauvre informateur. Il finit par tomber au sol, mort. Duo soupira, et s'essuya le front avant de jeter son arme dans une poubelle. Personne ne remarquerait la disparition de deux soldats d'OZ, caporal ou pas,  sur L2, la planète des taudis. Maintenant qu'il avait les plans en mains, il les regarda en souriant, puis, assis sur un muret calciné, il les brûla. Pendant de longues minutes, il observa la flamme danser devant ses yeux, pour se tourner vers ce qui aurait pu être une croix chrétienne, s'il elle n'était pas noircies à certains endroits. Il regarda ce symbole avec nostalgie.

-Tadaima… Father…

**à suivre**

Blablatages : Ba valà… Le chapitre 2 l'est fini . Ca vous à plus ? Perso chui désolée si vous aimez pas, je suis encore débutante en ce qui concerne les expressions, les tournures des phrases et tout pleins d'autres choses Mais je fais de mon mieux !!! Je m'excuse si vous trouvez les persos légèrement schizo et sado-maso… Ma c'est volontaire lol. Comment ça chui une sadique ? ma non, pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire ça ? . Aller Merci beaucoup de lire ma fic même s'il elle est loin d'être parfaite   Et merci à la plus grande pré-lectrice qui m'aide à corriger mes nombreuses fautes de langage et de conjugaison etc. (Vive les L !)

A la prochaine les loulous ! POUYOUUUU !!!

Mamai chan p


	4. Mission, partie 2

Le Shinigami renaît toujours de ses cendres

**Série** : Gueunne Dames Wouigue…

**Genre** : Heu… « kaboum » ça compte ?

**Disclaimers** : je cherche encore les papier qui prouve que j'ai quelque soldats d'Oz…

**Auteur** : Mamai the sadique

**# # #** Au même moment (changement de lieu)

**« »** Toutes les communications qui passent par l'intermédiaire d'un appareil.

****

**Chapitre 3** : Mission, partie 2

-Ah bon ? Et après qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ?

Des soldats faisaient leur ronde habituelle. Le plus grand répondit à son collègue.

-Je lui ai dis de prendre ses affaires et d'aller se faire voir ailleurs, rigola-t-il tout fier.

-T'es vache quand même… Elle était jolie…, pensa tout haut un autre soldat.

Ils passèrent devant une grande porte grillagée, le faisceaux lumineux de la tour principale les balaya pendant une seconde. Dès que le noir les enveloppa, une ombre furtive passa derrière eux et les assomma sans bruit. Le rayon de lumière repassa quelques secondes après comme si rien ne c'était passé.

# # #

Le pilote arriva devant le bureau de son supérieur. Il toqua et entra. Le bureau était immense.

-Treize…, commença le grand blond. Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore comme mauvais coup ?

-Mais rien Zechs…

Un sourire méchant apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il vit les sourcils froncés de son ami.

-je te connais, Treize… Tu peux peut-être embobiner tout le monde, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.

-Pardonne-moi, Zechs… Je t'ai sous-estimé encore une fois, fit-il en un rire de gorge. Mais vois-tu, je tiens à ce que tout le monde découvre ma _petite surprise_ en même temps.

-…

Treize planta son regard dans les yeux bleus du blond, et haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Quelque chose t'embête peut-être ? demanda doucement le colonel.

-Non, rien. Tu fais ce que tu veux après tout… C'est toi qui commande, répliqua le pilote en détournant légèrement les yeux.

-Ah oui ?

Treize se leva, un sourire malsain accroché à ses lèvres. Zechs le regarda avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le visage à quelque centimètre du sien.

-Tu pourrais le redire ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu, ronronna le colonel en entourant ses bras autour du cou du blond.

-C'est toi qui commande, murmura l'autre.

Treize rit doucement  avant d'embrasser son amant avec passion.

# # #

il sentait que quelque chose n'irait pas… Malgré tous leurs efforts pour mener à bien cette mission, le japonais sentait au fond de lui que quelque chose ne se déroulerait pas comme il le voudraient.

-heero ? appela le clown triste. Sois plus attentif…

Le français l'avait ramené à la raison. Il n efallait pas qu'il laisse divaguer ses pensées comme ça.

« A 15 vous y aller » fit la voix de Quatre.

-Reçu.

Le français lança une grenade chaff [1] devant les caméras de surveillance, ils auraient largement le temps grâce à ça. Deux soldats eurent tous juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche la bouche de surprise qu'ils étaient déjà à terre.

Ils furent traînés jusque dans la salle dirigeant toutes les machines de l'usine. Trowa se chargea d'aller poser la bombe pendant qu'Heero s'occupait des ordinateurs. Finalement, Quatre avait insisté pour que le japonais accompagne Trowa. Heero commença à pianoter frénétiquement sur les claviers de commande centrale. Chaque seconde était précieuse. Sa petite oreillette se mit à grésiller.

« Heero ? Tu me reçois ? »demanda Trowa.

-haa… nanda ?

« C'est ton dispositif… il clignote. C'est pas grave j'espère ? » interrogea-t-il légèrement inquiet.

-Non… C'est la DEL qui doit être morte. Appuies sur le petit bouton juste en dessous de la plaquette de pise à feu.

Un petit moment passa où les grésillements mêlés aux bruits de manipulations raisonnèrent dans le petit micro.

« Ok c'est bon. A toute à l'heure Heero. »

-Sois prêt dans 10 minutes maximum.

« Reçu »

heero avait finit de faire et défaire les réglages des moniteurs, il ne restait plus que Trowa. Discrètement, heero jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle d'entrepôt où les armures mobiles y étaient parfaitement alignées. Trowa était quelque part là-dedans, au milieu de ses géants de fer, il fallait qu'il fasse vite.z Au bout de quelque minute de recherche, le japonais soupira de soulagement en repérant son ami, rassuré de l'avoir à l'œil.

Mais sa vision se troubla brutalement avant qu'un violent haut-le-cœur irradie son corps. Heero s'écroula. Il se retint de justesse au tableau de commandes, la main posée sur la bouche, les yeux grands ouverts. Le malaise se changea rapidement en douleur. Heero ferma les yeux pour s'aider à mieux faire passer cette subite souffrance et se releva avec peine quand la crise fut plus ou moins passée. Il souffla profondément puis porta sa main à son oreille.

-Quatre ? Tu es l ? demanda Heero qui éprouverait encore des difficultés à respirer.

« Oui… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

-Rien… Vous êtes prêts de votre côt ?

« Oui. Heero ? »

-Nnh ? marmonna le japonais dans sa barbe.

« Tout va bien ? » fit l'arabe apparemment inquiet.

-… !

« Heero ? »

Le petit boitier de comunication chuta au sol, Heero se tenait la tête entre les mains, un rictus de souffrance plaqué sur le visage. Il tomba sur les genoux en gémissant tant la douleur était assomante.

-Heero ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'écria Quatre, affolé. Heero !?

-Ya…mero…

Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Il fronça les sourcils en poussant des jurons à mi-voix, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front brûlant de fièvre. Une image flash s'imposa brusquement dans son esprit.

Du jaune… Une explosion… quelqu'un qui sourit… … et du rouge… Du sang… coule à flot… se répendant comme une rivière sortit de son lit.

Trowa…

-Un… un piège ? murmura le japonais.

Il bondit aussitôt à le fenêtre toujours en se tenant la tête d'une main, de l'autre attrapa son micro tombé au sol.

-Trowa !!! s'égosilla Heero sur le micro. Trowa répond !

-… « shh » Quoi ? répondit le français d'une voix surprise.

-VAS-T'EN !!! hurla  le japonais.

-Quoi, mais-

-CASSE-TOI JE TE DIS !!! contninua de brailler le japonais. C'EST UN PIEGE !!!

-On se rejoins dehors, lâcha rapidement Trowa.

Heero appela immédiatement ses coéquipiers de l'extérieur.

-Quatre ?  tu me reçois ?

-Mais enfin Heero !! Tu vas me dire ce qui t'as pris ?! s'égosilla instantanément l'arabe.

-Plus tard pour les explications ! Faut se casser d'ici ! C'est un putain de piège !

-… A tout de suite, fit le blond d'une voix blanche.

A peine eut-il traversé deux couloirs qu'il tomba nez à nez devant une escorte de soldats pas des plus sympathiques. Des coups de feu s'échangèrent durant quelques minutes où heero réfléchi à toute vitesse pour sortir de ce piège. Il courrut à perdre haleine vers l'extérieur sous les feux ennemis. Une fois dehors, il prit la direction de son gundam. Un garde resté seul près du garage, attira l'attention du japonais. Il lança une pierre au loin, à droite du soldat qui se tourna instinctivement quand la pierre ricocha plus loin. Il parti donc en direction de son ennemi fictif pendant qu'Heero entra tranquillement dans le petit garage. Une moto lui parut adequat pour se rendre jusqu'à Wing. Quand le garde revint à son poste, il ne vit pas les traves de pneus au sol.

Trowa sortait tout juste de la base quand Heero l'aperçu, il s'arrêta à sa hauteur pour lui laisser le temps de grimper avec lui puis redémarra au quart de tour, faisant rugir le moteur. Il fila tout droit vers la fôret qui bordait la base d'OZ. Heero discernait l'orée du bois quand sa vision se brouilla de nouveau et lui fit perdre l'équilibre du véhicule. La roue avant se prit dans un creux naturel projetant les deux adolescents dans les airs. Trowa chuta plus ou moins bien mais limita tout de même les dégâts… Quand à Heero, il avait salement raté le sien.

-hee, Heero, appela doucement Trowa, encore secoué par l'atterissage. Heero t'as rien de cass ?

Le cœur du français manqua un battement lorsqu'il aperçu son compagnon inconscient gisant au sol. Trowa se précipita auprès du japonais, regarda vite fait s'il n'avait pas de blessure grave, mais rien.

-Heero ? Réveilles-toi ! C'est pas le moment ! s'affolait le brun.

Le japonais cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pousser une plainte en portant une main à la tempe.

-Ma tête… , gémit-il.

-heero, lèves-toi. Faut pas traîner ici.

Heero leva des yeux incertains sur le brun puis tenta  de se lever en vain. Le français l'aida, sentant les mouvements encore maladroits de son camarade. Après s'être assuré qu'il pouvait marcher seul, ils continuèrent leur route.

# # #

La communication avec heero terminée, quatre se tourna aussitôt vers l'écran de Wufei.

-Wufei !!! Prépare-toi à partir !

-Quoi ?! Mais on a encore rien fait ! s'exclama le chinois, attéré.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais apparemment faut pas s'attarder ici, répondit l'arabe en désignant des MS ennemis plus loin.

-… C'est encore Heero qui à décider ça tout seul, hein ?

-C'est pas le moment de rechigner Wufei ! réprimanda l'arabe. On pli les voiles et on couvre Heero et Trowa !

-Mmh…

-a toute à l'heure Wufei, fais attention !

Wufei eut à peine le temps de couper sa communication, qu'il se fit délogé par un missile de léo.

-bande de lâches ! vociféra le chinois.

Le bras extensible du Shenlong sévit instantanément, décatpitant, brûlant, transperçant les armures de part en part, pour ensuite réussir à rejoindre un avion plus loin vers le sud ouest. Il y entreposa son armure, vérifia les radars en attachant sa ceinture et s'envola sous les tires des MS dont quelques balles parvinrent à toucher la coque de l'appareil, mais sans dommages importants. Il aperçut plus loin celui de Quatre qui prenait lui aussi son envole… Il ne manquait plus que 01 et 03.

-quatre ? appela Wufei en trapatouillant quelques manettes. Tu vois 01 et 03 ?

-non…, répondit le blond un moment après. On va survoler leur zone de décollage pour les couvrir au cas où.

Wufei acquiesta puis ils prirent tout deux de l'altitude pour êtrye hors d'atteinte, et ils partirent vers le centre de la fôret. Quatre fixa ce qu'il pouvait sur ses indicateurs, mais rien ne lui signalait la présence des deux autres.

-Wufei ?

-Oui ?

-Essaye d'entrer en contact avec Heero et Trowa… J'aperçois des MS qui se dirigent vers la fôret…, fit Quatre d'une voix anxieuse.

-Ok. Heero, Trowa, vous me recevez ? fit-il en se saississant de la radio. Vous me recevez ?

Un long grésillement suivit et rien d'autre ne lui signlait la présence de ses compagnons.

-Barton ? Tu me reçois ? Il faut qu'on sache où vous êtes pour ouvrir le feu d'artifice, tenta une nouvelle fois Wufei, sans résultats. C'est pas vrai ! Quatre, Je crois crois que leur micro est mort…

-Essaye encore ! Tant qu'on ne sait pas où ils sont, on est coincé si on veut ouvrir le feu.

Un point lumineux se déplaçanbt à grande vitesse apparut sur l'un des détecteurs pour disparaître aussitôt comme par enchantement. L'arabe cligna des yeux, pas sûr d'avoir bien vu.

-Wufei…

-Quoi encore ?

-Je crois qu'on va avoir du fil à retordre… On a de la compagnie… En visuel.

Le chinois regarda par la peite lucarne et entrevit une trentaine d'armures taurus et léo écumant les bois de fond en comble pour retrouver les deux fuguers. Les arbres se brisaient sous la pression du poids des armures qui piétinaient tout sur leur passage. Sentant bizarrement une certaine apréhension à ce spectacle, Wufei s'acharna  sur la radio, appelant en vain ses deux amis actuellement en danger de mort…

Il fallait qu'ils les joigne à tout prix.

# # #

Le sous-lieutenant arriva en quatrième vitesse au bureau de son supérieur il découvrit le colonel en compagnie de Merquise.

-Mon colonel ! s'exclama-t-il, à bout de souffle. Les ennemis prennent la fuite !

-Bien…

Treize gardait un calme inquiétant qui déstabilisa le sous-lieutenant.

-Qu, que faisons-nous Colonel ?balbutia le subordonné. Devons nous les laisser partir comme il était convenue ?

-Oui, mais ne baisser pas la garde pour autant. Nous avons encore un invité… Faites regagner les armures taurus et léo restés sur la base dans les hangars, mais dites leur bien de rester prêt à combattre.

-Oui mon colonel !

-Ah… Et autres chose, rajouta Treize. Si jamais vous retrouver l'un des fuyards dans la fôret… Abattez-les sur le champs, termina-il sur un ton glacial.

-Entendu mon colonel…

une fois parti, Zechs et Treize se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls.

-Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas aller donner les directives sur la base… Ca serait plus simple, non ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'envoyer te faire tuer, soupira Treize. La personne que nou sattendons est redoutable… C'est pourquoi j'ai mis une petite surprise digne d'accueillir notre invité comme il se le doit ? Maintenant Merquise, suivez-moi. Nous devons évacuer les lieus au plus vite.

# # #

Trowa avait passé son bras sous l'aisselle d'Heero pour l'aider à marcher. Il était inquiet… Heero semblait comateux, les yeux mi-clos, transpirant comme c'était pas permis snas compter que son front était brûlant. C'était tellement inhabituel de le voir dans un état de faiblesse…

-Aller Heero, encore un petit effort, l'encouragea Trowa.

Le japonais acquiesta puis il prit appui sur son compagnon avant de repartir. Des bruits sourds se faisaient entendre au loin, semblant se rapprocher inexorablement des deux adolescents en fuite.

« he--- ? Vou-… 'cevez ? »

Le français fouilla frénétiquement dans ses poches et en sortit le micro quelque peu destroy. Il déposa rapidement mais doucement le japonais à terre puis tripota l'appareil.

-c'est Wufei ! Wufei ? on te reçois. Où vous êtes ? demanda expressément le français qui commençait à en avoir marre.

« --Bart--- 'eçois ? – faut qu' ---- vous êt' – ouvrir le feu d'artifice---- »

-Wufei ? Tu m'entend ? Wufei ?

-La connexion est morte… fit soudain Heero d'une voix enrouée. Il ne nous entend pas.

-…

Effectivement, le micro était dans un piteux état… Heero tendit la main à Trowa et garda l'appareil. Trowa regarda au loin.

-… Il faut rejoindre nos gundams au plus vite… On en a pour 5 à 10 minutes. Tu penses tenir le coup ? demanda Trowa en regardant son compagnons assis à terre en train de se masser les tempes.

-Aa…

Heero se leva, tremblant, et assura sa prise sur les épaules du français.

-Il faut se grouiller, ajouta Heero. Les MS sont aps loin…

-Oui… Mais avec le bordel qu'ils font, on ne sera pas pris par surprise au moins.

Heero et Trowa sourièrent faiblement à cette petite plaisanterie. Au bout d'un certain moment de marche, le sol trembla sous leur pieds et par bonheur ou malchance, tombèrent dans des ronces. Il sne bougèrent pas d'un pouce lorsque l'armure taurus passa devant eux d'un pas lourd. Elle scanna les alentours, sans savoir que son pied de métal était à moins d'un mètre de  ceux qu'elle cherchait, puis repartit dans la direction opposée. Les deux garçons se levèrent en ronchonnant du buisson piquant dans lequel il avait du s'allonger durant quelques minutes. Dans le noir de la nuit, ils entrèrent dans le cœur de la fôret. Les arbres étaient assez grands pour cacher les Gundams. Quelques arbustes plus loin, ils passèrent devant un lac éclaié par la lueur de la demi lune. Enfin leur armures bien-aimées apparurent aux yeux des pilotes telles des divinités bienfaitrices. Un vive lumière blanche les éblouie soudainement.

-On ne peut pas dire que ce soit notre jour de chance, marmonna Heero dans sa barbe, voyant l'armure taurus face à eux. L'armure pointa son arme sur les deux adolescents qui levèrent les bras en l'air en signe de soumission. Trowa remarqua avec un bonheur caché qu'Heero pointait en même temps un pistolait de fusée éclairante vers le ciel.

Il tira.

La lumière filait tout droit au dessus des arbres… Maintenant, il fallait que Wufei et Quatre les remarque et qu'ils arrivent à vitesse grand V. Surtout que deux autres armures arrivèrent aux côtés de la première qui les tenait en joue.

« Tchac-clac »

Heero et Trowa écarquillèrent imperceptiblement les yeux d'horreur : Le MS avait armé son arme et était prêt à les abattre. Heero fixa le canon pointé sur eux commençant à émettre la lumière de la déflagration, mais un faisceau jaune passa en un écliar sur les trois armures armures taurus qui explosèrent de concert. Sous le souffle, Trowa et Heero avaient été projetés sur le métal dur de leur Gundam. Trowa se rammassa sur lui-même tout comme Heero. La douleur fut tout de même fulgurante dans le dos du français, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.Heero leva les yeux sur leur sauveur. Une armure mobile bien connue, noire comme la nuit.

Le DeathScythe.

Celui-ci se tourna vers les jeunes garçons et s'immobilisa un moment.

-Duo !!!

-Heero ! Monte dans Wing !!! le pressa Trowa déjà installé dans le sien.

Heero regarda le gundam noir faire demi tour pour se précipiter vers la base d'OZ qu'ils avaient eut tant de mal à quitter.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou bon sang !!? ralla le japonais tout en montant dans son gundam.

Il rattrapa le DeathScythe et le força à s'arrêter pour lui faire face. Les deux armures mobiles semblèrent se défier du regard jusqu'au moment ou le DeathScythe repoussa durement son ancien compagnon d'arme loin de lui.

-Duo ! Reviens ano kisama !

Le gundam noir se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son opposé, basculant d'un mouvement souple sa faux thermique juste au dessus du cockpit de Wing.

-Fou-moi la paix, Heero, répondit l'américain par l'interphone de son gundam. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici. Foutez le camp.

N'étant pas en mesure de discuter, Heero ne put que serrer durement les dents pour s'empêcher d'injurier Duo quand J apparut sur l'un des moniteurs interne de Wing.

-Heero, Trowa, partez. C'est un ordre. Votre mission à échouée, c'est à Duo d'agir seul maintenant.

-Mais-- !

-Partez c'est un ordre.

Devant la mine extrêmement mécontente de son pupille, J haussa un sourcil alors que les avions cargos de Wufei et de Quatre arrivaient.

-Hors de question, répondit Heero en appuyant sur chaque mot.

-heero…, intervint Trowa. Je crains qu'il ait raison.

-Ne t'en fais pas Heero. Duo sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, tenta de le rassurer son mentor.

-C'est ce que je crains…

# # #

Duo s'éloigna rapidement de ses amis qui partaient en lieu spurs. Il se remit en mode furtif et fonça vers la base. Quand il vit que cell-ci était vide, Duo continua d'avancer dans crainte jusqu'au hangard, et d'un mouvement circulaire décapita une bonne partie du toit.

-Sortez d'l !!! Je vous attend !!! Hurlait l'américain en fracassant tous les bâtiments qui étaient à sa portée. Il se baissa de justesse avant qu'un missile anti-aérien ne lui arrive en pleine face puis se releva, tout en empalant deux MS q'il l'avaient assaillis alors qu'il se protégeait. Les armures mobiles, deux fois plus petites que le DeathScythe explosaient, enveloppant le Dieu de la Mort d'une fumée opaque qui le masqua durant quelques secondes. Il en profita pour abattre une quinzaine de léo qui essayaient en vain de repérer cet ennemi invisible. Les ailes du DeathScythe se déplièrent, immenses voiles noirs et ténébreux projetant leurs ombres menaçantes sur les ennemis. Il brandit sa faux et renversa le reste des fondations du hangar, enfouissant les quelques survivants ainsi que le reste des armure mobiles sous les décombres, dans un bruit assourdissant de tôles froissées. Un pilote de taurus commença à tirer comme un forcené sur le métal du gundam, sans effet. Le géant de fer noir se tourna vers la petite chose qui l'importunait, lentement, froid comme la mort… et s'approcha du petit groupe d'armures mobiles qui restaient pour les exterminer.

# # #

Depuis qu'ils avaient embarqué dans le petit avion spatial privé, Treize ne cessait de fredonner un air étrange, ce qui énervait Zechs.

-Treize… commença le grand blond. Tu pourrais me dire ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

-Tout doucement… Il s'approche, chantonna le colonel sur le même petit air de musique qu'il sifflait depuis tout à l'heure. Le petit rat, il s'approche…

-Mais enfin de quoi parles tu ? insista Zechs de plus en plus intrigué.

Treize continua de chantonner ces paroles tout en appuyant sur un bouton. Une vue sur la base qu'ils venaient de quitter apparut sur l'écran principale de la navette spatiale, dévoilant le carnage qu'était en train de faire le DeathScythe à lui seul.

-qu'est-ce que—

-Il s'acharne le petit rat…, se démène, sifflait le colonel en souriant alors que de violentes explosions illuminaient l'écran. Pour dévorer son repas encore vivant.. Il le dévore… Tout doucement… Sans se douter…

# # #

Duo se dirigea vers le bâtiment de construction des armures mobiles. D'après ce que lui avait dit G, Heero et Trowa avaient déjà posé une bombe. Tout était trop calme, et il eut raison d'attendre sans rien faire car une nouvelle escorte d'armures taurus arriva.

-J'ai failli vous attendre les gars ! fit Duo en arborant son fameux sourire Shinigami. Mais vous avez eu tord de vous attaquer au Dieu de la Mort !

Les moteurs soufflèrent quand Duo fonça sur les ennemis qui ne firent pas long feu. La dernière armure mobile tomba à terre apparemment hors service. Duo leva la faux au dessus de sa tête afin d'achever le bâtiment qui restait.

# # #

-Tr, Treize ? bredouilla Zechs ahuri par l'attitude de son amant.

-Sans se douter…, continuait de fredonner tranquillement le colonel, sans faire attention aux questions du blond. Que sa proie… que sa proie referme doucement ses crocs… Ses crocs tranchants et luisant de sang… Ses crocs tranchants et luisants de sang sur son cou…

Le blond était tétanisé par la terreur que lui donnait la vusion de Treize qui chantait ces paroles morbides avec un air aussi serein…

# # #

Duo abattit de toute sa force sa faux sur le flan du bâtiment, projetant des éclats de verre et de ferrailles dans les airs, sous un nuage d'explosions. L'américain ne remarqua pas l'une des armures taurus se redresser et attrapant d'une poigne de fer le buste du DeathScythe qui secoua le natté.

-… ?!

Duo fixait à présent mes rayons de lumière s'échappant de chaque fêlures de l'armure.

-Un kamikaze, hein ? marmonna Duo en un petit rire. C'est pas fair play ça… Mais je ne vous laisserez pas gagner comme ça ! hurla l'américain, toujours le même sourire légendaire plaqué sur le visage.

Malgré l'entrave, Duo empoigna avec une force non soupçonnée son arme, la leva droit au ciel pour la laisser s'abattre de tout son poids et force sur le bâtiment alors que la lumire entourait le gundam du Jugement dans une dernière explosion des plus violente. Le souffle de la déflagration dévasta ce qui restait de la basse, et fit disparaître le DeathScythe et le sourire du Shinigami dans un dernier halo de lumière rouge.

# # #

Zechs n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'écran qui ne montrait à présent que de la neige. La voix calme de Treize le sortit de sa torpeur.

-La vipère… Referme ses crocs dans la chair du rat qui hurle… Qui hurle de rage pour rester en vie… Mais le petit rat est mort… Mais le petit rat est mort… finit de chanter Treize en riant tendrement.

**** **suivre**

[1] Grenade chaff : arme qui sert à édétraqueré temporairement les caméras de surveillance.

Commentaires : Ay !!! j'espère que vous avez aimé . Perso, j'ai cru que jamais j'alalis en voir le bout de ce chapitre Pour cause : J'ai du formater mon ordi et j'ai perdu mes données… Mais ce chapitre là… Pas moyen de le retrouver chez des connaissances Heureusement que je l'avais imprimé sinon j'aurais dû tout refaireeeee (rien que d'y penser ça me rend hystérique…)

Bref valà quoi : Shinigami n'est plus…

Quatre : tu dis ça avec tellement de froideur…

Mamai : mémémé, mééé nannnnn tu me connais mieux que ça quand même 

Heero : tu l'as tué… Omae o Korosu !

Mamai : Tout doux gentil !!! La fic est paes terminée !!!! aller en place !!!

Ralala… Deux fois que je l'écris ce chapitre, et deux fois que le fou furieux au spandex veux me trucider -- Je comprend pas pourquoi franchement innocente.


	5. La fin ou le départ ?

Le Shinigami renaît toujours de ses cendres

**Série** : Gundam wing & Cie

**Genre** : Petite martyrisation de tous les G-Boys… rien de bien méchant comme d'hab, sauf qu'il y en a un de mort… OOC.

**Couple** : Le néant total à ce jour…

**Disclaimers** : Aucuns peros de gundam n'est à moi (heureusement pour eux et leur proprio, malheureusement pour moi…) Et s'ils m'appartenaient, je ferais pas des fics mais des films yaoi… : )

**Auteur** : Amai :p

**«** **»** Gens qui parlent à la télé ou par l'intermédiaire d'un quelconque moyen de communication

******** pensées des persos (c'est précisé de toutes façons )

**# # #** Lieu différent ou plutôt : Pendant ce temps l

****

**Chapitre 4** : La fin ou le départ ?

_Mon Dieu tout Puissant._

_Silence et désolation sont ma vie, mes raisons d'être._

_Je m'enfonce petit à petit dans les noirceurs de leur âme…_

_Si sale…_

_Elles m'appellent, elles veulent me toucher._

Elles veulent que je les libère de leurs souffrances… 

_Mais mon oiseau est mort…_

_Mon compagnon, le seul être qui avait de la compassion pour moi…_

_Il l'ont tués… Ils ne méritent pas que je les aides à survivre._

_Qu'ils crèvent._

_Mourrez, subissez le courroux du tout puissant que je représente._

_Mon âme ne vous pardonnera jamais,_

_L'infamie que vous avez commise malgré mes mises en gardes._

_Je vous tuerai, tous_

_Jusqu'au dernier._

_Afin d'assouvir ma soif de vengeance et de sang._

_Et pour retrouver enfin, mon petit oiseau._

_Que j'aimais tant._

Un frisson le parcoura avant qu'il ouvre les yeux. Quatre avait du mal à voir où il était, vu qu'il arrivait à peine à entrouvrir ses yeux gonflés par les larmes qu'il avait versées. La bosse qui ornait son front était monumentale mais comme à son habitude, il était le premier debout. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Trowa et Wufei devant le petit écran de la télé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler mais s'arrêta net dans son élan en entendant les infos.

« L'entrepôt fabriquant les armures mobiles d'Oz a été attaqué hier par un des gundams envoyé des colonies. Il aurait attaqué sans raison la base où se trouvaient encore de nombreux ouvriers qui… »

Les yeux écarquillés, il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard des images de désolations qui s'affichaient devant lui. Wufei le sorti de ses pensées.

-Winner… Va chercher Heero… Vite.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il se précipita à l'étage chercher le japonais, le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

-Heero ! appela le blondinet en criant un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Heero !! Ouvres !!

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Heero se tenait dans l'encadrement les yeux encore plus froid qu'a l'ordinaire et fixait Quatre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Viens vite ! A la télé, la base ! Duo, il…, lâcha Quatre à toute vitesse.

Trop de choses se passaient dans sa tête, il n'arrivait plus à coordonner ses pensées. Heero plissa imperceptiblement les yeux mais ce détail n'échappa pourtant pas à l'empathie du petit blond. Sans un mot, le japonais poussa Quatre qui manqua de trébucher et dévala les escaliers si vite qu'il manqua par deux fois de tomber. Trowa écoutait attentivement chaque information que donnait les journalistes, Wufei ne l'avait jamais vu aussi concentré et soucieux depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il entendit quelqu'un dévaler les marches en trombe avant de voir Heero entrer dans la pièce en courant. Il ne dit rien, se contenta de jeter un regard furtif à son camarade avant que la télé ne l'interpelle à nouveau. L'écran lumineux continuait de montrer les débris qu'avait laissé la déflagration. Soudain… au milieu des bouts de ferrailles, le jeune chinois ouvrit grand les yeux pour mieux distinguer ce qu'il voyait.

« Selon Treize Kushrenada, le dirigeant de l'organisation d'OZ, le pilote du gundam aurait perdu l'esprit… »

La femme journaliste se tourna vers un homme politique que les quatre adolescents connaissaient que trop bien. Quatre observait, le cœur battant, ce que l'homme allait prononcer.

« M. Kushrenada, que pensez-vous de la signification d'une telle attaque de la part de ce pilote ? »

« Je suis dans le regret de savoir que des pilotes de son rang soient tombés si bas… Il semblerait que la folie ait gagné ce pilote » répondit le colonel d'un air navré. « Il a attaqué la base alors qu'une cinquantaine d'ouvriers y travaillaient encore… Tout le monde sait bien que nos usines travaillent 24h sur 24… J'espère donc que le pilote n'avait pas toute sa tête lorsque qu'il a fait ces actes de barbaries… Sinon, je crains fort qu'il faille éliminer ce genre de personne, capable de commettre de telle acte sans scrupules… »

-Ce sale bâtard, siffla le chinois entre ses dents.

Il bouillonnait de rage, sa haine se décuplant à chaque mots que le colonel prononçait.

L'arabe sentant son ami près de l'explosion, il posa une main tremblante sur son épaule pour tenter de le calmer.

-Wufei… Ecoutons la suite s'il te plait, réussi à articuler le blond, tout aussi en colère que son ami.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce, seul le sifflement de la télé et la voix de Kushrenada se laissaient entendre.

On dirait un serpent pensa furtivement Quatre.

« Pensez-vous que le pilote à pu s'enfuir ? » demanda la journaliste qui avait du mal à cacher son enthousiasme… peut-être pour avoir le scoop de l'année.

« Ca m'étonnerai fortement… Bien que ce soit un pilote de gundam, personne n'aurait pu survivre à une telle explosion » expliqua-t-il en désignant le champ de désolation d'un geste vague. « Regardez autour de vous… Le souffle a tout ravagé… Quand je pense à toutes ces personnes qui travaillaient pour nourrir leur famille… Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ce pilote nous a attaqué si violemment. Peut-être qu'il cherchait à nous impressionner, vous savez comment les dirigeants des colonies ont tendance à tout prendre sur leur dos et mettent dans la tête des jeunes que nous sommes des tyrans… Quoiqu'il en soit… Je ne garanti pas le moins du monde que ce jeune homme soit encore parmi nous… » continuait Treize toujours sur un ton désolé.

« Avez-vous retrouvés son corps ou des preuves qui vous permettent de dire qu'il soit bel et bien mort ? » demanda la femme toujours aussi avide d'informations.

« Si j'ai des preuves ? » fit-il en ricanant douloureusement. « Il suffit de regarder ce qu'il reste de son armure mobile… Il a dû périre quand le gundam a explosé, son corps a dû brûler en même temps… Je… J'espère sincèrement qu'il était déjà mort quand les flammes l'ont consum » termina Treize d'une voix cassée.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, tout le monde est bouleversé par ce qui c'est passé la veille… Les autorités cherchent encore le corps du jeune pilote qui… »

La télé s'éteignit d'un coup. Trowa tenait la télécommande sans bouger, étant dans un certain état de choc. L'arabe était plus pâle que jamais, les yeux brillants de larmes, Wufei ne bougeait pas non plus, trop emprisonné dans sa colère pour dire quoique ce soit. Quand à Heero… Il était resté debout tout le long, sans broncher, ni changer d'attitude.

-Je… Je n'arrive pas à y croire, finit par souffler Quatre.

Personne lui répondit si ce n'est un grand fracas suivit d'un bruit de verre qui explose. Heero venait de pousser la télé avec une telle force, une telle rage contenue qu'elle avait littéralement volée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Trowa avait sursauté, chose extrêmement rare de sa part, Wufei s'était levé d'un bon et l'arabe lui, restait pétrifié à la vu de son camarade japonais qui s'acharnait sur tout ce qu'il trouvait, pour finalement taper comme un forcené en hurlant de rage contre la fenêtre. Trowa fut le premier à réagir, se précipitant vers son ami pour le calmer. Il tenta en vain de l'immobiliser, car Heero était complètement aveuglé par un flot d'émotion qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir. Le japonais se débattit en donnant des coups sans retenue à son compagnon puis Wufei se précipita à son tour pour aider le français.

-Anashite ! Anashite ! Ano Kisama wa...!

-Heero ! Calme toi bon sang !

Pendant ce temps-là, Quatre se tenait le cœur si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait se l'arracher lui-même. La douleur se glissait en lui telle un ruisseau empoisonné. Des images s'imposaient si rapidement à son esprit que sa respiration devint pénible alors que dans le fond, Wufei et Trowa continuaient toujours de maîtriser un Heero déchaîné. Ces bruits se firent plus lointains jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un brouhaha inaudible. Le français finit par assener un coup à la nuque d'Heero pour le calmer, se qui fut un grand succès. Wufei sentit avec un soulagement non caché la poigne du japonais se desserrer progressivement de son bras, et rattrapa son camarade asiatique dans les bras avant qu'il ne s'effondre à terre.

-Je crois qu'il est calmé pour un moment, soupira le français en sueur.

-… J'espère qu'il sera de bon poil pour nous tuer vite, fit Wufei pince-sans-rire.

Un silence s'était installé dans la pièce, encore une fois, lourd et pesant quand ils aperçurent leur petit blond étendu sur le sol.

-Quatre !

Trowa se précipita auprès de lui, Wufei déposant délicatement le japonais avant de le rejoindre.

-Quatre, répond ! appelait le français. Quatre !

-Ses pupilles sont dilatées, fit le chinois d'un ton plus posé maintenant. Il doit être…

-En connexion ? termina Trowa.

Wufei hocha la tête. Il savait que quand le petit blond faisait des crises de ce genre, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose si ce n'est attendre. Mais Trowa ne semblait pas l'entendre de la même manière. Il le prit dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le canapé, pendant que Wufei s'occupait d'Heero qu'il déposa sur un matelas qui traînait dans la pièce voisine. Un moment après, ils étaient tous les deux à éponger délicatement le front de Quatre et Heero, quand l'arabe ouvrit doucement les yeux, laissant apparaître deux iris de couleur aigue-marine.

-…T, Trowa… ? fit faiblement Quatre.

-Dors petit… On veille sur toi ne t'inquiète pas…, répondit aussitôt le français sur un ton doux.

-Merci…

Il referma les yeux et s'endormi presque instantanément. Rassuré, Trowa se leva et rejoint Wufei qui s'était occupé du japonais.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Bien. Il a de la fièvre, mais c'est rien de bien méchant. Et Quatre ?

-Il vient de se réveiller… Il va bien.

Wufei laissa échapper un soupir, ils étaient tous les deux fatigués. La nuit s'était installée depuis un bon moment déjà, installant les ténèbres dans la maisonnette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? fit soudain Trowa qui se posait plus la question à lui-même.

-Je ne n'en sais rien… Je pensais que Yui était plus fort que ça…

-Les humains ne sont pas parfaits… Même Heero. Mais je dois reconnaître que sa réaction dépasse ce que j'aurais pu imaginer…

-Il était dans une telle colère…, fit le chinois d'un ton pensif. C'était pas normal… et la réaction de Quatre ? Tu crois qu'il a « vu » quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas… Mais je l'ai vu devenir très pâle dès que la caméra a montré les débris du DeathScythe…

Wufei prit délicatement la main d'Heero et ouvrit les doigts qui s'étaient refermés sur la paume. Ecartant doucement chaque doigt, ouvrant petit à petit la main, il dévoila la peau tailladée par les ongles.

-Il serrait tellement fort quand il regardait la télé… je l'ai vu qui commençait à saigner…

Il frissonnèrent, pourtant il n'étaient pas en courant d'air… Trowa regardait un point invisible dans le vide avant de poser la question qu'ils n'osaient pas demander.

-Tu crois vraiment que Duo est mort ?

Wufei serra les dents, le regard dur, mais ne répondit pas. Qui pourrait seulement avoir l'idée que quelqu'un puisse survivre à une telle explosion. Treize l'avait clairement dit, personne n'aurait pu en sortir vivant, et si c'était le cas, si jamais Duo avait pu s'en sortir… Alors il ne devait pas être en très bonne forme.

-Pourtant…, commença Wufei faisant sortir Trowa de ses sombres pensées, …pourtant… il ne pouvait pas mourir, finit-il en fermant les yeux.

Quatre ouvrit les yeux quelques heures de sommeil plus tard, très tôt le matin. Le mal de crâne qui lui tambourinait les oreilles était à la limite du supportable. Ignorant les élancement de douleur, il se leva et se dirigea en titubant vers la salle de bain. Personne n'était debout apparemment, il tourna le robinet de la douche et se glissa sous le jet d'eau. La douche était typé japonaise, carrelée en bas comme dans une piscine, sans bac, avec seulement une porte faite dans des espèces de bambous très larges et imperméables. Il ferma les yeux, laissant couler le liquide brûlant sur sa peau, déposant un voile noir sur ses paupières… Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu quand il s'était connecté à Heero. Il n'en faisait pas exprès, il lisait dans les autres inconsciemment, dans des cas comme celui-ci où les personnes auxquelles il était attaché, perdaient le contrôle sur leur esprit. Quatre fronça les sourcils. Plus jamais… plus jamais il ne voulait ressentir ces sentiments encore une fois. Son cœur l'élança de nouveau. Apparut comme dans un brouillage, un homme était survenu dans l'esprit du blond. Cet Homme venait de la mémoire d'Heero, une mémoire plus profonde qu'il ne l'aurait pensé… Si profonde, que Quatre doutait même qu'Heero s'en souvienne lui-même. L'image de l'homme se brouilla encore, devenant de plus en plus flou. Quatre se prit la tête entre ses mains en gémissant jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair blanc lui arrache un cri de douleur. Il se retrouva à genoux toujours à froncer les sourcils. Quatre voyait un regard bleu, glacial, une chevelure noire comme l'encre voletant au gré du vent. Une silhouette imposante qui introduit en Quatre un sentiment de crainte et d'amitié mêlés…

Wufei entendit quelqu'un marcher dans les couloirs. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux pour se réveiller, au cas où il se passerait quelque chose. D'après la démarche il ne s'agissait pas du français… ni d'Heero… il devait donc s'agir de Quatre. Le chinois s'assit en se frottant le visage de ses deux mains en grognant. Il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain en face de sa chambre. Il ferma les yeux, la tête lui tournait encore un peu car il manquait de sommeil, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Les lueurs du matin n'étaient pas encore prêtes de se montrer avant trois bonnes heures. Il repensait sans cesse au moment ou Duo était reparti vers la base… Eux, ils avaient simplement plié les voiles pour rentrer à la planque sans se soucier aucunement du sort de leur compagnon… auraient-ils dû d'ailleurs ? Ils étaient préparés à ce genre d'événements… Heero plus qu'aucuns d'entre eux. Il fut sortit de ses songes par un cri provenant de la salle de bain. En deux secondes chrono, il fut dans le couloir. Un nuage de vapeur se volatilisa dans les airs dès qu'il ouvrit la porte. Une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même se tenait sous le jet de la douche, laissant le bruit de l'eau envahir la pièce dans une chaleur humide et étouffante. Wufei reconnu enfin l'arabe… il gémissait en se tenant la tête entre les mains et semblait marmonner des phrases sans aucun sens.

-Winner ! S'exclama le chinois en se jetant auprès de son ami.

Il s'agenouilla et l'attrapa par les épaules. Wufei força le jeune homme à le regarder dans les yeux, des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues rougies par l'eau brûlante. Quatre ne sembla remarquer Wufei  qu'au bout de quelques minutes.

-Wufei ?

-Lèves-toi Winner.

Tout tremblant, l'arabe s'exécuta aidé par le chinois qui le sécha rapidement, l'enroulant dans une grande serviette. Apparemment, Quatre ne semblait pas gêné, ou plutôt ne devait pas remarquer qu'il était nu pour se laisser faire ainsi. Wufei l'emmena dans sa chambre et lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le lit. Quatre se laissa faire quand il le rhabilla, les yeux plongés dans le vide. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent lentement sur ses joues. Wufei s'agenouilla de façon à être au même niveau que son camarade et planta son regard dans les prunelles bleues cristallines.

-Wufei…, commença faiblement l'arabe, Je.. je

-Shh… ne dis rien, fit wufei d'une voix réconfortante. Tu dois te reposer.

Il poussa doucement Quatre pour qu'il s'allonge puis s'assit au bord du lit sans le quitter des yeux. Finalement, il se leva pour partir mais Quatre l'attrapa par la main.

-Je ne veux pas le revoir mourir, lâcha le blond d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Wufei dit alors des paroles qu'il ne pensait pas dire un jour.

-Quatre… Shinigami est immortel, fit-il en se posant de nouveau sur le lit. Personne ne peut le tuer. Il ne peut pas mourir… Il disparaît, mais il vit quelque part, tu peux me croire.

-Ah oui et où ça ? fit le blond d'un ton plus qu'amer.

-Là, répondit Wufei en pointant son doigt sur le cœur de Quatre. C'est pour cela qu'il est immortel, parce que nous ne l'oublierons jamais, répondit le chinois sur un ton si doux qu'il s'en étonna lui-même. Ne l'oublie jamais Quatre.

Le blond ne résista pas plus longtemps, fondant en larmes dans les bras de Wufei.

La nuit, témoin des paroles des jeunes soldats, contempla ce spectacle, et c'est alors que le petit matin se réveillait, que Wufei reparti dans sa chambre pour s'y reposer. Jetant un dernier regard à la fenêtre il eut une prière silencieuse pour son compagnon américain.

Une fois sorti de la pièce, Quatre se tourna dans son sommeil en marmonnant de faibles paroles.

-… Duo… ne meurs pas…ne meurs pas…

Une prière silencieuse…

Qui se répète encore incessamment en ces temps de guerre.

La lumière du jour illuminait encore une fois une nouvelle journée qui allait être bien différente pour quelques personnes.

# # #

La journée commençait à peine quand Treize arriva dans son bureau. L'air entrait par la grande porte fenêtre de la pièce, faisant voleter quelque feuilles posées sur la table. Tout en appuyant sur la souris de son ordinateur, il s'installa dans le grand fauteuil en cuir rouge royal et croisa ses jambes. Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé ces dernier jours… C'était très satisfaisant… Tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu. Il y aurait un élément en moins, c'était un point très positif pour la suite de son plan. Que pouvait-il souhaiter de plus ? Il s'était débarrassé d'un des éléments qui le gênait le plus. Zechs semblait soupçonner quelque chose mais le colonel savait qu'il avait confiance en lui malgré tout. Le frisson de plaisir qu'il avait eut au moment de l'explosion en voyant le DeathScythe disparaître dans les flammes lui parcourut de nouveau l'échine, somme une onde sur l'eau, irradiant son corps tout entier. Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant d'aller caresser tendrement le cuir comme s'il s'agissait de la peau d'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes. Il aurait préféré que ce soit celle du blond mais se souvenant de sa victoire sur ses ennemis jurés, il en oublia aussitôt sa frustration. Sur son bureau était posé un bouquet de roses rouges bordeaux dont les épines n'avaient pas été coupées, puis se saisit de l'une d'entre elles, respirant son parfum avec amour. Plongeant son regard dans la couleur sang de la fleur, il retira avec ses dents le gant de sa main libre, le posa sur le bois du meuble et tourna la rose avant de presser son doigt découvert sur l'une des épines de la tige, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse une petite perle de sang. Il sourit et se passa le liquide carmin sur les lèvres pour ensuite les lécher comme le ferait un chat. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. C'était un sous officier assez stressé dans l'ensemble, et Treize ne l'appréciait qu'uniquement parce qu'il faisait un bon travail. L'homme à l'allure nerveuse se positionna au garde à vous en saluant son supérieur. Treize se leva doucement en un froissement de vêtements. Son regard froid se posa alors sur celui du sous officier qui baissa les yeux.

-Alors ? fit soudain Treize d'une voix glaciale, rompant le silence. Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

-Tout est en place pour la suite des opérations, mon colonel… Dois-je l'informer à Merquise ? dit-il un peu plus bas.

-Non. Je m'en chargerai. Maintenant laissez moi.

-Oui, mon colonel.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce non sans une dernière révérence.

Un petit courant d'air froid se glissa par la fenêtre faisant voleter les légers rideaux translucides. Quelques petits oiseaux se posèrent sur le rebord de la fenêtre en chantant un petit chant joyeux. En un bruissement de vêtements, Treize s'avança jusqu'à eux en tendant son doigt comme perchoir. L'un des moineaux le regarda en tournant sa tête de côté, puis en un petit bond, sauta sur le perchoir offert. Le petit être de plume se mit à gazouiller joyeusement jusqu'au moment ou l'interphone crachota bruyamment faisant s'envoler les autres oiseaux. Treize, appuya d'un geste sec sur le bouton.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-il d'un ton peu aimable.

« Le réseau informatique à un problème mon colonel… Les informaticiens sont dessus en ce moment… »

-Alors pourquoi me dérangez-vous si les informaticiens sont en train de régler le problème ? siffla le colonel.

« Je… Pardonnez moi mon Colonel… je pensais simplement qu'il fallait vous prévenir… »

-Et vous m'avez prévenu, c'est très bien. Maintenant fichez-moi la paix, lâcha froidement Treize en éteignant l'intercom avant même d'entendre la réponse du soldat.

Il resta un instant avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en cuir noble. Par exaspération de tous ces larbins stupide qui l'entouraient, il alluma son ordinateur portable. Celui-ci ronronna un moment avant que l'écran ne s'éteigne soudainement. Intrigué, il se rappela que le réseau avait des difficultés, et prit donc son mal en patience. Comme par magie, l'écran revint au bout de quelques minutes, et il s'apprêta à déplacer son curseur quand l'image sauta une nouvelle fois, tirant un soupir agacé au colonel. A croire qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir une seule journée ou tout serait parfait. Finalement un écran noir s'afficha… puis, avec une lenteur presque insupportable, des lettres s'affichèrent au fur et à mesure, dévoilant un message. Treize vira à la couleur d'un lait caillé, et se leva d'un bond faisant tomber son siège à la renverse.

-Zechs, appela-t-il d'une voix étranglée en appuyant sur l'interphone.

-Oui Treize ? répondit le pilote d'une voix un peu endormie.

-Venez immédiatement dans mon bureau, fit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

-Mais…

-C'est un ordre ! s'emporta Treize qui n'essayait même pas de cacher sa colère.

Pour se calmer, il força son esprit à se concentrer sur la vue qui s'offrait à lui depuis sa fenêtre. Il ne put tenir en place bien longtemps et releva son siège pour s'y asseoir de nouveau. Il resta un long moment à fixer son écran noir. Il lut et relut pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas victime d'hallucinations. Les mains crispées sur le bois du bureau, il les serra un peu plus.

Il n'y avait aucune signature, si ce n'était une sorte de croix chrétienne surmontée de deux ailes de démons. Mais ce n'étais pas ce qui préoccupait le plus Treize. Ecrit en grosses lettres rouge sang et impersonnelles, elles affichaient les mots suivants :

« Le Shinigami renaît toujours de ses cendres » 

**Game over or Continue ?**

Commentaires :

Bin voilà, ma première fic terminée, quelle émotion !!! Et oui, c'est le dernier chapitre de Shinigami, mais… De la première partie seulement !!! Bin vi vous croyez quand même pas que j'allais m'arrêter quand ça commence à devenir intéressant ? Enfin… La première parti de l'aventure se termine ici. Quand la suite je sais pas…

Quatre : Menteuse…

Wufei : je suis faible dans ta fic !!!

Mamai : nan… Feifei… tu es humain, nuance. Quand à toi Quatre… Oui je mens et alors ?

Quatre : bin c'est pas cool pour les lecteurs…

Mamai : bin si je sais la suite évidemment. Par contre, je sais pas encore quel titre elle va avoir la 2ème partie…

Wufei : Ca m'étonne pas venant d'une fille-lapin au cerveau d'écureuil…

Mamai mortel rabbit's eyes attack**** : Anooooooo………

Heero : … Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est feuilles… ?

Mamai, cessant d'étrangler le pauvre Wufei tirant sur le bleu stroumph : Pas touche !!! C'est la suite du scénar' !!!

Bon bin à pluche les loulous !!!

Mamai p


End file.
